Through These Eyes
by Tao-Ri-Sarra
Summary: When Raito dies, Misa Amane makes a pact with the devil. Not only are her eyes that of a Shinigami, but the rest of her as well. Can she suceed in Kira's Utopia, or shall destruction come by the hands of the newest Kira, Hitomi Hiragana?
1. I Can Finally See

I gulped, looking down over the edge

**Can hold my breath, only for a little while **

**Until reality starts sinking in **

**Once again, I'm settling for second best **

**Turn the pages skip and to the end, to where I swore that I would try **

**Since the last time I crossed that line **

**In the back of my mind I know **

**It only hurts when your eyes are open **

**Lies get tossed and truth is spoken **

**It only hurts when that door gets open **

**Dreams are lost and hearts are broken **

**Miles away promise from a burning bed **

**Two worlds should never collide **

**One word would end it if you ever heard **

**Tear the page out that reminds me **

**When I swore that I'd be strong now **

**The next time has come and gone well maybe I'm wrong I know **

**It only hurts when your eyes are open **

**Lies get tossed and truth is spoken **

**It only hurts when that door gets open **

**Dreams are lost and hearts are broken **

**I know what your feeling **

**It's hard to believe in someone, someone who's not there **

**I know that you're waiting **

**'Cause love is worth saving, but only for so long, so long, so long! **

**I swore that I would try since the last time, the last time! **

**It only hurts when your eyes are open **

**Lies get tossed and truth is spoken **

**It only hurts when that door gets open **

**Dreams are lost and hearts are broken **

**It only hurts when your eyes are open **

**Lies get tossed and truth is spoken **

**It only hurts when that door gets open **

**Dreams are lost and hearts are broken **

_**MISA'S POV**_

I gulped, looking down over the edge.

It had always been my choice. I gave up everything for him, everything.

And he left me all alone.

_My hand extended, shaking violently as I held out the very last thing that tied me to Raito. _

_The book vibrated in my hand so much, I couldn't read the title myself, even knowing what it said exactly._

_The girl I had chosen looked very shocked- horrified even, that I was admitting my guilt to her so openly._

_Her thin arms wrapped under her black tank, the crimson streaked ebony locks hanging over her right shoulder molested by the movement._

_Teeth pulled at her bottom lip, troubling it almost teasingly as her large light brown almond eyes stared hypnotized at my hand._

_It wasn't the first time._

I was frozen stiff. I could barely manage to breath with death clinging to every edge of my theoretical cliff. My heart felt heavy, weighing me down enough to make me fall out of place so easily.

There was a deep, erratic beating in my chest that drove me closer to my fear, eating away at the edges of the corpse that had once been my sanity.

They both left me alone to fix everything they had fucked up. Raito didn't have to admit anything and Mikami didn't have to be so stupid.

_The words fell easily from my lips, almost as if they had been waiting for the perfect moment to be acknowledged and released. "Hiragana, I am Kira."_

"_That's impossible. Matsuda said-"_

"_Kira was my fiancé." I stopped her. Her eyes darted to the ring on my hand, and I was certain she recalled the tall brown haired boy I had pawed over for nearly 7 years of my life._

_I had been haunted myself, in lightest terms, day and night, by the ghost of Kira and his bride, a deathly pair covered with the black abyss of corpses of thousands of victims, all faceless and nameless as a stark snowflake._

_I was cloaked in the death of our victims, of the criminals that deserved to die. It suffocated me now, as guilt finally settled in my gut._

_I was guilty of murder._

_I killed to prove that killing was wrong. I followed my attacker into the darkness._

It was all Mikami's fault. He could never do anything right, and thanks to him, my Raito was dead forever.

"Raito-he was the first. It was kept from the media, but Matsuda knew. His pride kept him from saying anything. I met him through this book. It's called a Death Note. Any name written inside will kill the person by any means. It's the cause of the criminals deaths."

_I gulped, knowing that nothing could hurt me further then what I now was going through._

Gripping the handrail, my arms trembled; preparing themselves for the act I was committed to achieving.

"_Mikami was my replacement. I was to forget everything, especially once I became an idol. Raito wanted it that way- said it was better that way, so we could be together and no one would suspect like L, no one could try to get between us like L."_

_I heard her gasp, but I continued on._

"_After Raito died, Mikami thought I should know, that I should remember why my fiancé was murdered, and what our dream had once been. I did remember, everything that I did caused me pain, and I remember everything."_

I shivered, the wind this high up chilling me. It was nearly dark out, and I hadn't picked the smartest thing to wear.

The black knee-high frill dress blew up with each gust, exposing more thigh then if I had worn something common and normal.

"_It was better off not knowing, thinking that it had been my Raito who had caught Kira, that had died trying to stop him. It was easier to hate Kira, to blame him for my fiancé dying, then to hate my beloved Raito for slowly killing himself. For being my destroyer."_

"_You must realize that what I am doing is not jeopardizing my life. You must also realize that by now, I have nothing more to live for."_

I tried steadying myself, but I knew there was no use to it. I was as good as dead. I had twenty-three days to commit this task, and this was exactly how I wanted it to end.

"I am very much ready to die." I felt so sure, ready to destroy myself in hopes of being returned to Raito in the only way I thought possible.

"_If I had the means to, had the strength to, I would have already destroyed myself. Instead I hope to achieve the deed with the aid of other worldly powers."_

"_You have something very large placed before you, Hitomi, and I pray that you won't judge. What I have done was dark and evil, and I should very well be punished for my acts of past judgment. But I am not sorry. Every single person I killed deserved to die."_

This was where I had been meant to die. In this house, my blood should have spilt with my parents, but by some stroke of god, as I knew now it had to be, I survived.

"Especially myself."

Kira had saved me.

"I just ask that you take this notebook from me, and, should I not succeed or should I be found out, before the last act is complete, that you, Hitomi, kill me. Either by this book, or by your hand, I care not. Just make sure that within the next 23 days, I am dead. After that, I want you to dig a hole and burn it."

Hitomi Hiragana opened the Death Note, taking it from my hands as delicately as possible, like an ancient relic of my past.

_Her eyes caught the last line of the book, and I shut it, afraid that someone outside might be near by and spying. _

_She had always been like a sister for me, and I saw the contempt she held for both Raito and I swallowed. Perhaps she saw what I truly was now, exposed and endangered._

Grasping the handrail, I slid my legs over it, making sure that my step was steady before the other followed.

Ironic, seeing as I was about to kill myself.

My toes curled around the concrete, as the second foot followed suit. Wrists spun on pivot as I leaned over the edge, looking down the skyscraper ledge to where I would soon splat my body.

"_And if I don't?" her voice was sweet and innocent, but full of masked malice that I had, up until now, never noticed. "What if I decide that this power should not go unused- should not be destroyed. The wretched of this world should not go on unpunished, and should I decide that I should be the next actor in your play?"_

People ran around like bugs on the ground. From where I stood on Sakura-TV tower, I could clearly see Hitomi near one of the festival rides, her hair burning an eternal red within the black mass waving through the hair. Her dress was as violent as her hair, and I could clearly make out her hand deep within her purse, as she looked up at me expectantly, knowing.

No one else below noticed me, no one else cared.

The festival went on, and I heard music playing below unlike any other day, and it only appeared that Hitomi was heading in to work.

No one suspected my suicide.

**I felt the smile spread across my lips, knowing very well what would happen once I was long gone.**

The sun shone bright, brilliant red; taking over the whole sky at it slowly succumbed to the night. The moon fought the sun down to the bank, and I felt my body grow cold.

The image of Raito and I pressed against each other flashed within my eyes. How could I have been so blind all those years ago? He used me, and I let him, so ready to allow it because I loved him so deeply it hurt. I was the sun, so bright and willing to share the light with the moon, but so quickly I was turned and pressed back out of eyesight, afraid to be seen.

The sun cried over the moon, as it slipped beneath the surface. I too, fell beneath the ocean waves, drowning, suffocating, and unseen as the moon took all the fame.

"_Burn The Pages."_

Smoothly, I stepped off the railing, falling swiftly downward to the ground.

The air whipped around me, burning my flesh, as I opened my arms, waiting for the Light.

Watch out Raito, here I come…

The notebook dropped, clapping against the ground like a sting.

**This time nothing's going to save you.**

Author: Like it, not like it? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or any lyrics that will be thence here out, unless stated otherwise. I don't need a lawsuit.

I personally wish they glorified her death more. I mean, come on, she's the second Kira, and all she gets is a few seconds dangerously in front of a safety rail on a skyscraper.

Seriously.

So I have a theory. One that was placed very well with thought, that, should I continue, will make sense, perhaps, why there's a random woman talking to Misa Amane.

Who is the girl? You ask- And I shall tell you now she is not random, and will return later on.

At the end of the serried, there is a cloaked woman, and she is a follower of Kira.

That follower, unmistakably, at least in this story and for my story's sake, is Hitomi Hiragana.

Joke of the day that matched this story: "Some days you are the windshield, others, you're the bug."

Misa Amane was definitely having a bug day.

Anyway, comment and I will update quicker, like any of my other stories.

JA NE

!T A O R I S A R R A!


	2. When Your Heart Stops Beating

Dear loved one Please listen

**Turn it up; I never want to go home**

**I only want to be part of your breakdown **

**She got caught by the four on the floor **

**It picked her up and she'll never get let down **

**And now I can't stop thinking about it **

**All you people at the top don't know nothing about it **

**We don't give a fuck what the price is so just leave us to our own devices **

**And we'll leave you alone **

**I'll be there when you heart stops beating **

**I'll be there when your last breath's taken away**

**In the dark when there's no one listening **

**In the times when we both get carried away **

**When we both get carried away **

**She says it all without a thought in her head **

**She says it all and she's pressed up against me **

**A little something just to take off the edge **

**A little more and I'll fall off the planet entirely **

**I'll be there when you heart stops beating **

**I'll be there when your last breath's taken away**

**In the dark when there's no one listening **

**In the times when we both get carried away **

**When we both get carried away **

**I'll be there when you heart stops beating **

**I'll be there when your last breath's taken away**

**In the dark when there's no one listening **

**In the times when we both get carried away **

**When we both get carried away **

**When we both get carried away **

**(I'll be there when your heart stops beating) **

**When we both get carried away **

**(In the dark when there's no one listening) **

**When we both get carried away**

HITOMI'S POV

Staring up at Sakura tower, I could indefinitely see Misa-chan. Her dress flew up, not that anyone was looking, and she appeared almost as if she was hesitating.

She froze herself on the safe side of the railing.

Knowing that this was her last shot at an honorable death, I reached into my purse, where the burning death note scorched my side, making me very nervous.

She saw me, and in return, surely stepped over the bar; stopping as soon as she was certain she was steady.

I could feel her smile, and I detested it.

She, the closest thing I had to family, was about to murder herself without second thought.

Looking back up at the ledge that she once stood, I quickly startled, looking frantically downward until I spot her, falling head first towards the ground.

As her body neared the ground, I distantly heard some bystanders shriek out in horror.

I turned just in time to avoid the sight of her body finally meeting the ground, crumpling into a bloody and broken mass.

The crowd around me rushed to where her body hit, the whole mob quick to see who had thrown themselves off the tower.

Smoothly, knowing everyone that would have noticed me before was surrounding Misa's corpse, I slid the large sunglasses from my face, mustering a shocked expression as I rushed over to the scene of the murder.

People turned away left and right, most with tears in their eyes.

A man stopped me, and I realized that it was her manager.

"What happened?!" I somehow managed to sound hysterical. It was probably my fear of being found out.

He pushed me towards the studio doors, holding me by the shoulder while he blocked my view.

I moved to the side, and shrieked, louder then I had thought possible.

"MISA!"

The crowd ignored me, in their own little world, as I was pushed back into the building, Takeda holding me steadier as I tried falling to the ground.

"SOMEONE GET HELP!!"

My stomach turned and I retched. I couldn't control it, and eventually Takeda lifted me up, carrying me out of the rushing drove of people, and away from the sight of Misa.

I was in shock, I felt ill to my stomach just a moment ago, smelling freshly ripped up flesh and blood.

I was sat down at a desk, while Takeda rushed about, making arrangements for police to clear the crowd away from the front of the building.

As soon as everyone was gone, I sighed, pulling my purse into my lap.

Several of our co-workers passed me, asking if I was all right. Miyoshi, Tome and Kaoru, all girls I had acted with before, eventually came and permanently sat down around me.

Tears, both fake and real, wouldn't stop. Miyoshi, a curly green eyes blonde stood over me, rubbing my neck.

"Hey. You okay?" Tome's large eyes looked at me from behind thin frames, adjusting to rate my emotions.

I nodded, afraid to speak to her.

She held out her cell phone, tapping me on the arm with it. "Hey, call Nate. Have him pick you up."

Looking up, I gave her an incredulous look. "Go home?" my voice cracked, "Takeda-san would murder me."

"Really sweetheart." Kaoru murmured softly, "We'll be lucky if we get these people out of here by the end of the night, let alone us start shooting." A soft smile graced her loving, older face. "I'll call you myself when we need you back here. Besides, it would be nice to see him before he goes back to Britain."

I nodded, gently taking the phone. The number came out so shaky, that Tome took her cell back and dialed it for me, her violet nails clicking against the metal keys in a rhythmic ten digit melody before the hand was extended to me, phone being pressed to my ear.

It rang softly against my ear, or perhaps it was just the distance that accompanied it. Even still, I had to listen very delicately.

A muted voice came over the intercom, gently smooth and I sighed at the recognization of the voice.

"L."

It was so soft that I knew it was only him there. Alone in a dark room, possibly, with the television on some cutesy animated show, a puzzle or some sort of doll.

"Hey." I gulped, licking my lips. "Its me."

I heard shifting over the over side of the phone, possibly him getting people out of the room.

"Hitomi?"

"Hai."

He sighed and I heard the unrest settle.

"What are you doing?" I was propelled to ask, knowing it must not be especially important with both Kira and Misa dead. The last death note lay in my purse, hidden beneath the desk against my foot.

Picking something up on the other side, I heard clanking as he picked something hard up.

"Making a doll."

"Of who?" I asked, knowing already whom it would be of.

"Keehl." His voice reflected the deep hurt that resonated within his breast. I longed to remove that hurt, to remove the pain that the loss had brought him, that it had brought me.

"Is he pretty?" I held back the tears that threatened my eyes. It wouldn't do to cry now when it would only hurt Nathan.

"Hai." It was soft, mournful, "Very."

"I'm on my way home." It was rushed, desperate to get out of the public eye to where I might mourn and plan my next strategic attack.

"Nani? What happened I thought you had a shoot this morning with Amane-"

"She threw herself off the building."

Silence ensued shortly after I uttered the words. The loudest thing in either room was my heart beat, loud and painful.

_Brrumpt…Bid-rumpt... Brrumpt… _

A hand was gently placed on my shoulder, startling me slightly.

Bid-rumpt... Brrumpt… Bid-rumpt... Brrumpt…

I swallowed, my tongue expanding in my mouth as fear swelled through me.

What if someone knew? What if someone had seen me with the notebook? What if she had told someone that I was guilty for her death?

"I'm coming to get you." I heard him move, picking something up as he shuffled off the floor.

"No, Nate. I'll be fine. I'll grab the next train or something. You're busy packing."

He had been packing for weeks now, readying himself for the indefinite final separation that would come with his trip back to Wammy House, where all L's successors receded like water after they finished a mission.

I always hoped that he would decide to stay, but after three years here, it seemed more then likely.

With the fall of Kira, it seemed that all hope of him remaining had disappeared.

"Hito-mira." He stated clearly in a stern, grinding voice that I couldn't argue with. His voice softened drastically, "I'm coming to get you. Stay put."

I sighed, nodding softly. "Hai hai. Mina-"

"Mhm?" I heard the car engine start and I knew that there would be no fighting him.

"Meet me at Tome's? There are too many reporters here now- it's too noisy."

"Hai hai." With that, he hung up, leaving me on the empty line.

Three pairs of large, Asian eyes stared at me. The entire office stared, measuring my weakness. As I raised my purse up, all three girls jumped up, rushing to walk with me the two blocks to Tome's flat, where there was sure to be silence, all the reporters in Kyoto to Tokyo in front of Sakura Tower hoping to cover Misa-Misa's death.

Tome, sweet and gentle with her large heart-shaped face and delicate hands, pulled my hair back, tying it with a ribbon that had previously encircled her delicate wrist.

"Are you sure hun? The hospital is only a few blocks away, and we can call an ambulance if you need it."

Looking down, I nodded, agreeing that yes I was fine, and all I needed was some sleep.

Leaving the building was easier then I had thought, and even though I knew what laid there, I allowed my eyes to turn to stare at the body bag carp, confirming her death with myself by the subtly, motionless curvature of her chest.

It leaves me hollow inside, relieved and afraid all at once.

Turning back to the direction Tome pulled me, I followed emptily, silent as the grave. If a single word muttered from my lips, it would be to my guilt, a form of admittance, somehow, to rectify her death, and I couldn't let that happen.

Outside Tome's flat sat a small, sleek silvery white car. The black-out windows and windshield made it quite difficult to peer within, however, knowing the car and the very soft grumbling music within, I automatically recognized it as Nate's car.

I waved to the three girls, who stood at the dark-eyed girls door under the awning, waiting for her to unlock the front door, before I opened the car door, and got into the hot insulated vehicle.

The warm seats melted around me, and I sighed, relieved to be in such a comfortable place. Nate was leaning backward, sunglasses over his large chocolaty eyes as he watched me through the dark lenses twirling his ivory hair. He seemed to study me carefully before greeting me with a soft kiss.

The purse that had previously been hanging over my right shoulder slid to the floor from my arm as I melted further, turning in towards my albino boyfriend.

Much of our other greetings and farewells had began like this, the warmness that we had accepted would soon dissipate as soon as he returned to America or Great Britain. It was good to have him though, and I felt a bit selfish when I found out that Kira was dead.

Kira could kill forever for all I care.

Pulling away from him, he continued to look up at me, my natural tall and straight torso making me giant compared to him, whom had always slouched and was not that tall to begin with.

"You look hungry."

"I haven't eaten since dinner last night." I caught his eyes surface over the clock, the aqua numbers bright in the darkness.

"That was eighteen hours ago. Why haven't you eaten since then?"

"I saw her do it. I saw her jump." I admitted, looking out the window as our hands somehow found each other.

A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled out of the parking space, heading down a different route then to my house or his hotel suite. "The brain is the most active muscle in the human body. How do you expect to overcome shock when your brain has nothing to fuel its recovery?"

He was agitated, but it was nothing he wouldn't get over.

"Seriously Hito-mira, you're too skinny for so much stress and not to eat is going to kill you."

"Take me home, Rivers." I felt assured that he would listen to me.

"No."

His eyes betrayed him as he shot up, his eyes catching mine fully engaged in the mirror before the brown orbs shot down to the windshield directly, avoiding my eyes completely.

"Then take me to your house. I want sleep."

Sleep was farthest from my mind, but he wouldn't question my over expressed tiredness, nor would he compare the actions that came with it to those of depression or illness.

"Not until you eat something." He stated clearly, making a left turn into a parking spot in front of a small sushi bar.

Almost desperate, I leaned in, lips pressed to his neck beneath his ear, nuzzling the soft skin lightly. "Please." The hand on his slipped, sliding up his leg until his other hand seized mine, holding it away.

"Absolutely not."

Removing himself from me, he got out of the car, locking the doors behind him so I was trapped within the vehicle.

He was gone only moments, returning with a brown paper bag, the top folded and stapled in an elegant way. When he slid into the car, he reached within, pulling out a dark chocolate bar, pressing it into my hand. "One row, and I'll be happy."

Begrudgedly, I pealed away the wrapper and broke off the first row of dark, heavy chocolate. As soon as the first piece touched my tongue, my stomach contracted and I furiously tried to force the door open before Nate opened the door, pushing my head out the opening as I wretched, the smell of exposed flesh returning with the chocolate.

A hand delicately wrapped around my neck, rubbing as I dry heaved.

There was no way that I was going to be able to force down 6 of those pieces.

This was going to be one hell of a night.

WHEEEEE !! Like it? COMMENTATION WOULD BE GREAT!

I am so hyped for this story. It's wrapped around a RP I started and it's so cool I had to write it up. The storyline, however is still mine, as is Hitomi Hiragana.

Song of the chapter: When Your Heart Stops Beating by Plus 44

Song of chapter 1: (sorry I forgot to say it last chapter): It Only Hurts by Default

Why Nate, you ask?

Nate Rivers Near

Make sense? It did to me. Nate is 21, and an America Thai spy.

I figured that with him being a Kira investigator, it would be perfect if his girlfriend was Kira.

Anyway, I hope that this unfolds well.

Comment and be my friiiieeeendddss…

JA NE  
! T A O R I S A R R A !


	3. Shinigami

Dear loved one Please listen

**Dear loved one Please listen**

**This might be the last chance I get**

**I'm sorry I left you I'm living in a world of regret**

**Don't cry if you can hear me**

**I never meant to hurt you dearly**

**I'm so wrong sincerely don't stop take life seriously**

**These are the last words**

**I'm ever gonna get to say to you**

**When everything falls away from you**

**Take these words and know that **

**The world is not worth leaving**

**There's so much I've done wrong**

**Since I left it hit me so strong**

**Take my hand and lets walk through**

**All the times I've lied and hurt you**

**Those people please love them**

**Don't hate them we're not above them**

**You can have everything but have nothing**

**Listen I've got to tell you something**

**These are the last words**

**I'm ever gonna get to say to you**

**When everything falls away from you**

**Take these words and know that **

**The world is not worth leaving**

**Last words I'll ever really get to say to you**

**So listen very carefully to what I'm saying**

**Life is more then just the games you're playing**

**If there was ever one thing**

**I could ever get across to you**

**I'd tell you not to say the things you do**

**And tell my mother that I love her too**

**No matter what life pulls ya through**

**You've got what its takes to make it through**

**And if I was you I'd get down on my knees and pray**

**Thank God in the morning for another day**

**Cuz these are the last words**

**I'm ever gonna get to say to you**

**When everything falls away from you**

**Take these words and know that **

**The world is not worth leaving**

**Last words I'll ever really get to say to you**

**So listen very carefully to what I'm saying**

**Life is more then just the games you're playing**

**Life is more than just the games you're playing!**

_**Misa Amane's POV:**_

Opening my eyes for the first, tireless time, I gazed over the surrounding landscape.

I floated, on an airless floor, no breath entering my lungs; as I attempted to take in my first deceased breathe.

The air burned as it scraped its way down my esophagus.

Looking around, I took in a wasteland. Trees, shriveled by an unnamed death curled downward, touching the ground with a wretched curse-looking movement, each gust of wind breaking another twig from its weeping branches.

The ground was plant less, and the once rich soil was cracked and barren, the burdened earth pushing up the would be trees, extracting their life force, stealing away their life, as they stood helplessly where they could.

A black-hearted sun twisted above the dead, burning the flesh of the few shriveled fruit that the tree birthed.

The cycle was horrid, the fight for survival the first and indefinite cause for anything here.

Pushing off the ground, I stood, floating mutely along the destroyed land. Too soon I noticed that my feet moved not, and a pair of gargantuan wings, grey brown in color and bony, the wings suspending me from the floor.

Ignoring what I did not comprehend, I followed my gut feeling, continuing my floating motion to where a single violet tower rose, the only beacon of color and light anywhere around.

The ground passed me faster then I thought possible and I soon came upon the shooting crystal.

I circled it, searching for an opening, until something's hand settled on my shoulder blade.

Whirling around, I shoved myself as far as I could, the hand ripped from where it settled.

What greeted me, as unappealing as it could have been in any other situation, settled me down greatly.

I lunged towards the creature, demon really, as recognization took me, my long arms wrapping around his thin waist, his rough tunic and chain rubbing harshly against my face.

"Ryuk-sama!"

I felt him shift beneath my cheek, and I let go of him.

In his hand was one of the shriveled green and violet fruits, and I screeched in delight, "The rotten Apples!"

He smiled, well sort of, the large fangs that he exposed looked more like a snarl then a smile.

"Ryuk," I began, pointing to myself, not recalling exactly what I should ask first. "Who am I? _Where_ am I?"

"You are Misa." Bringing a hand to his lips, he ripped the flesh of an apple, taking a deep agonizing bite, causing my stomach to turn upon itself, devouring the flesh it could. "And you are in the Shinigami Realm."

He turned and began to move further then the tower's light; I grabbed onto his belt and floated along with him, unwilling to be left behind.

He led me along, dragging me towards a large hole in the ground.

A group of demented creatures sat in a circle a bit away off, a low hum surrounding them as they moved as one, a game of sorts before them.

A large member of the group, neither male or female from what I could see, its form melted with its surroundings , beckoned to Ryuk, slimily moving over as he made room for him.

"Come Ryuk, play a game with us."

And then the creature retired to the match, ignoring us as if we had never been.

"I tire of this realm, of these beings. This world is decaying, rotting away and those within it have forgotten what it was they were meant to do. What they were meant to be."

"Reapers in your world. It still doesn't make sense to me, and it seems to be slipping through the cracks."

With a groan, Ryuk settled between the wilted group and the hole, his ancient black hand pointing to the hole and motioning me off.

Trepid, I approached the hole. In it, was water, or what appeared to be at least the texture of water, as it rippled and crashed against itself, causing inward waves as if a pebble had been dropped at the holes radii.

Kneeling before it, the fogginess of the fluid cleared, allowing me to stare blankly through to the bottom.

A black notebook sat a short length away, and I immediately slid it from beneath Ryuk's hand, which had previously been lying there.

I recognized the book almost instantly, the feel of the rubbery cover forever imbedded in my memory, or what had once been the memory, of my human life.

As the book passed into my hands, it was hardly difficult to deduct what I had become. In dying for this Notebook, I had come to eternally serve it.

I had become a Shinigami, I was certain of it now.

Opening the rubbery covering, I gazed down upon the rules and laughed, realizing that the thirteen-day rule had somehow been kept after Yagami's hoax.

A smile spread across my lips as an idea came to mind.

If all went as planned, I would soon be back on earth. I would complete Kira's reign; we would not be defeated this time.

With the smile marring my lips, I set the book near the hole, and took my nail, carving the title on to the cover.

The letters turned out jagged and cut, and the words were spread out too much for a non-native speaker, but I hoped beyond belief that the Mandarin symbols were readable.

If I dropped the note over Japan, then only a few select number of people would understand the title, hopefully putting it down without further investigation then the cover.

Sighing, I stretched, the book accidentally beneath the arm I stretched with, the notebook falling into the hole, the fluid moving to let it drop down to earth.

The water drained, like a doorway for me to re enter earth as a newly borne Shinigami, a god of death that would not be defied upon her return.

"Oopps!" The hand that knocked it over went to my lips, feigning shock.

None of the other Shinigami noticed and the wicked smile returned once more.

Standing, I bowed one last time to Ryuk before going down the rabbit hole into Wonderland, Alice having been long since slaughtered by her ideals of a utopia.

And now, returning to Wonderland was a stronger, wicked Alice, bruised and stained by the real world and armed with a pen, aimed to slaughter the remaining wicked of Earth.

A cackle escaped as the world was left behind for the first, and hopefully last time.

Kira was reborn!

Author: Like it, not like it? I have yet to get ANY COMMENTS OR REVIEWS.

And that makes Sarra sad.

o-( ;-- --; )-o

Honestly, I like reviewers. It makes my stories worthwhile.

Song: Last Words by Thousand-Foot Krutch

Hurray for second POV of Misa, first POV of Shinigami Misa.

REVIEW!

JA NE

!T A O R I S A R R A!


	4. Would Never Believe You

I'll make a soldier's decision to fly away

**Don't be so scared; we will not lead you on **

**Like you've been doing for weeks. **

**You're selfish, and I'm sorry. **

**When I'm gone, you'll be going nowhere fast, nowhere fast, nowhere fast. **

**Would you believe me if I said I didn't need you? **

**'Cause I wouldn't believe you if you said the same to me. **

**Near death, last breath, and barely hanging on- **

**Would you believe me if I said I didn't need you? **

**Don't be so scared to take a second for reflection, **

**To take a leave of absence, to see what you're made of. **

**So, I'm selfish and you're sorry. **

**When I'm gone, you'll be going nowhere fast. **

**So who's selfish and who's sorry? **

**Would you believe me if I said I didn't need you? **

**'Cause I wouldn't believe you if you said the same to me, **

**Near death, last breath, and barely hanging on- **

**Would you believe me if I said I didn't need you? **

**Someone somewhere said something's that may have sparked some sympathy, **

**But don't believe, don't believe a word you heard about me. **

**Don't be so scared, it's harder for me. Don't be so scared. **

**Don't be so scared, it's harder for me. **

**Don't be so scared, it's harder for me. **

**Don't be so scared, it's harder for me. Don't be so scared. **

**Would you believe me if I said I didn't need you? **

**'Cause I wouldn't believe you if you said the same to me, **

**Near death, last breath, and barely hanging on- **

**Would you believe me if I said I didn't need you? **

**Someone somewhere said something's that may have sparked some sympathy, **

**But don't believe; don't believe a word you heard. **

**Would you believe me if I said I didn't need you? **

**'Cause I wouldn't believe you, wouldn't believe you now. **

**Would you believe me if I said I didn't need you? **

**'Cause I wouldn't believe you, wouldn't believe you now.**

Hitomi's POV:

We arrived at Nate's house in record time.

Having tried unsuccessfully to force feed me, he had given up, retiring on the idea that I should not be left alone and should return home with him instead.

The entire ride however, he murmured out inconsistencies on how I was too thin and I ate too much for my own good, and I was dangerous for him, and he loved me too much.

His hand rubbed my back as I tucked my head down between my legs, praying that the cramping in my stomach would recede and I could eat once I got to Nate's house.

I felt ill the entire ride, and even after we arrived. He picked me up from the car, my purse tucked beneath my arm as he moved me from the car into the hotel apartment.

The room was very warm, and smelled unbelievably of cinnamon and icing. It settled my stomach slightly, as I snuggled into his couch, the overstuffed cushions conforming against my back as the television bleared unnoticed before me.

You see, as Nate ran around the kitchen looking for something semi-nutritious for me, knowing that I rarely if ever partook in sweets, I watched him, intrigued by the way his satin white shirt moved over the thin muscles in his back, despite the size of the shirt.

Finally coming across a can of low sodium-0 carb chicken, he held it up, silently asking for my opinion of digestion.

I nodded, sure that the broth at least should stay down.

The kettle of boiling water hissed, and he quickly jumped to it before it hissed all over the stovetop.

Coming from the kitchen a few minutes later, the soup on a low heat, Nate sat beside me with two cups, handing the lighter colored one to me gently.

I leaned against him, head tucked on his shoulder as he shifted into the sofa so I was more lying against him then leaning.

His eyes darted after the television, brilliant colors flashing across the screen lively lighting his eyes up. An animation, of course. A girl with a marionette, her hands full of strings as she controlled her friends from another world.

Tiredly, I turned my face against his, setting a soft kiss against his jawbone.

"Nate-kun…" I began timidly, unintentionally rubbing myself against him as I leaned my head back to look him in the face.

"Hm?" his eyes remained on the television.

"I hate that you're Near. I know it's selfish, but I hate having to share you with anyone else. There's been other people L could have picked, someone with no one would have done well."

I felt bitter and wretched for drawing him back to this again and again.

But I had my right; he kept dragging me back to emptiness every time he left and it was wrong of him to keep stringing me along.

"I hate being third in your life. L and your job always come before me, no matter what. I can't help but feel like I'm being used."

"I'm here now, ain't I?" Near grunted, shoving me up so he could get off the couch and back into the kitchen.

"It's not nice, Nate. At least promise me you'll stick around after we get married. Tell me your not going to just up and leave one day and leave me alone for there on out."

"I can't say that Hito-mira. We've already talked about this. I have to pay L back for what he did for me as a child."

I snorted, irritated. My feet ripped from their position and I stood up, grabbing my purse with a clenched fist, making my way towards the balcony.

"Where are you going Hitomi?" I heard him ask, exasperated as I marched my way on out of the hotel room.

"Outside."

Sliding the door open, I walked out of the room and onto the outstanding balcony, slamming the door shut behind me.

This argument had been on going for 3 years with no relinquishment from either side.

I wanted to settle down, to have a husband whom would at least be there generally most of the time, and not just in passing. I understood his need for his job, but it was unacceptable for me to allow him to leave me behind so often and for so long.

Pulling a cigarette out, I took an exaggeratedly long drag, holding it in before exhaling it in a spinning stream.

I suddenly felt what Misa must have earlier today. Leaning over the railing, I stared down at the traffic below.

The city moved on below, unaffected by the death of one of my closest friends.

In my world, everything had stopped the moment she had handed me that damned book. Everything stopped; the clock had been smashed into a million pieces as it passed me by one last final time.

Leaning even further over the bar, I could feel the rush of adrenaline, the thrill of untimely death.

I knew I didn't have the guts to kill myself. I never would. It was just the idea though, that I hung over immediate death and I could stop it.

I laughed, truly laughed, the sound resonating deep from my chest.

Gazing up towards the moon, I allowed myself to be blown far away, the night air dragging me farther then I ever imagined; my arms suspended my body over immediate disaster and it was euphoric, this near death experience.

Dropping my feet back to the balcony surface, I settled down on the ground, in deep need to cry.

All of a sudden, I felt the near death grip at my chest. Reaching up, I massaged my collarbone, the pain concentrated at the center close to my heart.

Sighing I leaned against the glass door, falling through it unsuccessfully when Nate opened it, my head ending up on his feet.

A smile was smeared across his face and I wondered on it.

"What?!" I freaked, staring up at him incredulously.

His smile widened, if that was even possible.

"Something fell out of your purse, darling."

Frozen where I was, I gulped, my tongue expanding to fill my mouth till I could barely breathe.

Oh god no…. Please don't let it be…

Author Notes: HURAY ME.

I did a car wash today, AND I UPDATED

I deserve a w00t w00t.

Song: Skeptics and True Believers by the Academy is

I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW FOR THIS STORY! Throws confetti everywhere in celebration

Thanks to all one of you that took charge!

JA NE

REVIEW DAMN IT!

!T A O R I S A R R A!


	5. Bleeding Hearts Baby

I'll make a soldier's decision to fly away

**(Beating Hearts Baby) **

**Baby is this love for real? **

**(Beating Hearts Baby) **

**Let me in your arms to feel **

**(Beating Hearts Baby) **

**The beating of your heart, baby **

**(Beating Hearts Baby) **

**The beating of your heart, baby **

**You, you want nothing to do with me **

**You, you want nothing to do with me **

**I, I don't know what to do with you **

**Cause you, you don't know what you do to me **

**Baby is this love for real? **

**Let me in your arms to feel **

**The beating of your heart baby **

**The beating of your heart baby **

**Baby is this love for real? **

**Let me in your arms to feel **

**Your beating heart baby **

**The beating of your heart baby **

**Girl, you really got your hold on me **

**Girl, you really got your hold on me **

**Girl, you gotta get away from me **

**Cause you, you want nothing to do with me **

**Baby is this love for real? **

**Let me in your arms to feel **

**The beating of your heart baby **

**The beating of your heart baby **

**Baby is this love for real? **

**Let me in your arms to feel **

**Your beating heart baby **

**The beating of your heart baby **

**In spite of you **

**Even out of view **

**Still I love all of you **

**I do, yeah **

**In spite of you **

**Even out of view **

**Still I love all of you **

**I do, well **

**You, you want nothing to do with me **

**You, you want nothing to do with me **

**Baby is this love for real? **

**Let me in your arms to feel **

**Your beating heart baby **

**The beating of your heart baby **

**Baby is this love for real? **

**Let me in your arms to feel **

**The beating of your heart baby **

**The beating of your heart baby **

**Baby is this love for real? **

**Let me in your arms to feel **

**Your beating heart baby **

**The beating of your heart baby **

Hitomi's POV:Oh god no…. Please don't let it be…

The air in my lungs expanded into cementation, afraid to move from the safe confines of my body.

My chest tightened again, and I reached up, holding my collar once more as the pain returned with a vengeance.

He continued smiling down at me, a laugh in his eyes that I could barely read.

What if I dropped it…

My eyes looked at my purse, trying to distract myself from his deep eyes. What else could I have dropped, what could not be incriminating in that bag. It had touched everything in there; everything was covered in dark magic.

What if he thought- no, knew- I responsible for Amane's death? Could he, would he, forgive me for allowing her to do it? Would he let me get away with it, knowing it was me and not someone off the street?

Would it really matter? For all he might care I was just a stranger off the street he had the occasion of seeing inside his house.

He reached behind him, his hands reaching into the back pocket of his pants. He fumbled a bit, before finding exactly what he was in search for. He held it behind his back, extending my torture.

Leaning over me predatorily, I found myself pinned beneath his small body. His lips pressed heavy kisses on my throat, the very throat too afraid to breath.

His hand finally reappeared as he pulled away, waving it back and forth like a pendulum.

I looked, too afraid for my eyes to look anywhere else.

In his hand dangled a round disc, white in color with two plastic clips.

With a screech, I ripped the plastic container from him, shoving it down my shirt.

"That might explain why you've been so moody…" he murmured against the skin beneath my earlobe. "You've been missing your birth control."

I could feel my skin flush with a deadly color.

"Good thing I wear a condom or we might me pregnant."

His hand skirted to the edge of my waist, massaging my abdomen in a loving fashion. "Not that that would be a bad thing."

He seemed a bit sad, reaching up, I kissed him tenderly, my hand going up to hold his jaw together and in place.

Being an orphan, Nate had always wanted a family. It was understandable; after all, and I knew that there was no way that I could ever understand what he went through as a child or even now, when ever I brought my sister Naomi or our Kaasan to visit.

He must have felt utterly hollow, and even though he said he was fine when they were around, I knew the truth, but also knew better then to call him out on it.

"Don't worry, Nathan." I murmured lovingly in turn, pulling him down into my chest.

I could feel his chest contract as he began to cry, making my own breast tighten in response.

I would have to be more careful from now on. Not only for the Notebook, but also for anything that may restart this situation.

Snuggled against me, I could feel the movement of his thin lips, whispering unheard words to himself.

"We'll have children as soon as we get married. Lots of them. As soon as you decide where _you_ want to be."

The movement of his lips continued on, taking a rhythmic motion that I still could not recognize. The tears had slowed down to nothing, and he stayed there, motionless.

"You must understand, I need to know your not going to run out on me. When you picked me up, and decided to love me in my entirety, you must have realized that you must me in my entirety as well. That includes the baggage my father left with my family. I don't blame you for his leaving, but I'd never forgive myself if you did that to our children and I did nothing to stop it. I love you, but not enough to ruin one more child's future like mine had been."

"Nathan?" I asked, confused and slightly miffed. He had remained there, happily, and possibly ignoring me, while I tried to put face to why I had put such an upward stop to a motion-led relationship.

His head moved upward, the murmur continuing as he did, slightly less muffled.

"Mra mrr m er mra."

"Nathan, if you're not going to take this seriously-" I began, shifting to pull my legs from beneath his, my hands encircling the metal bars of the balcony railing.

Lifting his head further so that it was fully exposed for once, he said, quite clearly the most shocking thing I could possibly imagine coming out of his mouth.

His ancient smile returned in full bloom, as he continued his tormenting of me.

"America. Come marry me in America."

I was utterly speechless. I was barely expecting this, having been engaged now for almost two years, I had all but given up on the thought of the act. I had diminished it down to a dream which would never be achieved and had thus destroyed all thought of it should it destroy me from the inside out.

"When?"

I could hardly speak, finding this one syllable word difficult even.

"Tomorrow if you'd like. We'll fly out in the morning and get married at the very same time and day there."

"A few weeks?" I asked, my voice slowly but surly finding itself when I had realized that he was indeed serious.

My heart raced. I needed this confirmation, had in fact needed it for quite some time.

I wanted him now, entirely naked and exposed and begging for me.

He was what I had always imagined when I read fairy tales as a child. Too bad he never changed as I did. He still looked as young as a child due to his Thai heritage and I was certain that my prince charming would remain the same for all eternity, wide eyed and pale.

I wanted to get married now, this instant before he backed out of it last minute, but I knew he had the right to enough time to back out should he need to, despite what I may or may not need.

"If a few weeks will make you happy."

"Hawaii?"

"Why-?"

I must have looked exasperated with the question, or he realized my fear of inland travel. "Hawaii should be lovely."

Smiling, I leaned up into his ear. "I think it's time to go to bed, Nathan."

"Why's that?" he asked aloud as if he had been reading it off a script.

My leg shifted from beneath his, finally free, it hooked over the back of his knees, holding him tightly against me.

"I think," I began teasingly, "That its time we start on those children of yours…."

Author's Comments:

He he… Has anyone noticed I've updated once a day, but one day? I'm excited, whether you guys are reviewing or not, its just THAT fun.

I'm running out with songs. OH NOES!

Don't worry, I'm going to go through my ipod and find some….

Maybe, if I get some time.

Song: Beating Heart Baby by Head Automatica

It fits both Nia and Hitomi in parts, so I used it. Both have a lot of heart issues that I write about.

Any body want a profile for Hitomi? You want to know what I want? Pictures of what you think Hitomi look like.

Might make a competition out of it, who knows, we'll see.

Anyways…

Car wash yesterday, frying my ass off today. GREAT

Was in the Memorial Day parade without knowing our routine. Was not a good thing. So now I'm all sweaty and burned all over. Oh well. Had lots of fun- Sara gave us pictures of our season. That was cool.

Um got my first arm sunburn in 3 years? Its pretty amazing, I guess.

Any way, Reviews are still nice. I like them.

Ja NE

!T A O R I S A R R A!


	6. A Quiet Evening Alone

I'll make a soldier's decision to fly away

**I got a lot to say to you**

**Yeah, I got a lot to say**

**I noticed your eyes are always glued to me**

**Keeping them here**

**And it makes no sense at all**

**They taped over your mouth**

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**

**You little spies**

**They taped over your mouth**

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**

**You little spies**

**Crush**

**Crush**

**Crush**

**Crush, crush**

**(Two, three, four!)**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**

**Just the one two of us who's counting on**

**That never happens**

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

**Let's be more than this**

**If you want to play it like a game**

**Well, come on, come on, let's play**

**Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending**

**Than have to forget you for one whole minute**

**They taped over your mouth**

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**

**You little spies**

**They taped over your mouth**

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**

**You little spies**

**Crush**

**Crush**

**Crush**

**Crush, crush**

**(Two, three, four!)**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**

**Just the one two of us who's counting on**

**That never happens**

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

**Let's be more than this**

**Rock and roll, baby**

**Don't you know that we're all alone now?**

**I need something to sing about**

**Rock and roll, hey**

**Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?**

**I need something to sing about**

**Rock and roll, hey**

**Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?**

**Give me something to sing about**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**

**Just the one two of us who's counting on**

**That never happens**

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

**Let's be more than**

**No, oh**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**

**Just the one two of us who's counting on**

**That never happens**

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

**Let's be more than**

**More than this**

Hitomi's POV:

WARNING LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER

My leg shifted from beneath his, finally free, it hooked over the back of his knees, holding him tightly against me.

"I think," I began teasingly, "That its time we start on those children of yours…."

I groaned, the feeling against him heavenly in the chill outside of the apartment. I relished in the movement it took for him to try to get up and off of me, only to find he could not shift further then almost kneeling.

"Hito-mira, darling." He started sweetly, rubbing against me smoothly one last time as he dropped down to my ear, biting at the weak spot expertly, finding the hole with one of his teeth as he tugged gently.

"Hmmm?" I groaned loudly. I was wet already, uncontrollable as it were in such a position with such a man.

His lips pressed down the expanse of flesh to the hollow of my neck, where his tongue darted out to taste the flesh there.

"I need my legs back so we can go back inside."

"Lets do it here!"

I could feel thee radiation of the blush that rose up to his cheeks, eating away at him awkwardly, before I could see it.

"Hitomi, the neighbors can see. _Your _neighbors can see…"

"Let them." My hands fisted in his pants, working with the button while the other massaged the mass within his pants, enticing a low groan from the man perched atop me.

His legs went to mush where he was, expanding so that I could very well slide all the way beneath him from where I was. His arms however were another story, the thin muscles of his bicep and tricep working overload as they held him suspended over me like a toy.

Finally managing to undo the unwilling button on his pants, I slid my hand into his pants before he had the chance to stop me.

What awaited me was already hard.

"Hito!" the gasp heated me on, all the while halting me at once.

"Bedroom!"

"Do you really think you could get there in your condition, Nia?" I smiled, pulling buttons off the ivory shirt I loathed with a passion, each button snapping a deep cord within me.

"Do you think you could tell me no if I were to say it was here or nowhere? That you could ever say no to me?"

Leaning into his lap fully, the pants at his knees now, I brushed against him, eyes hooded as I stared at him intently.

My thumb brushed over the edge of his lips, enticing him to open up his jaw enough for me to slip a single finger along his lips like a hook, eventually jabbing the top of his jaw and dragging him towards my lips.

"If it's in your room," I began, fully against him now, rocking in a slow motion, "Then you're going to tie me up."

"Blindfold me…"

"And gag me." I finished, knowing that the very idea of those three in any order or containment, would be out of question for him, for myself even, as the torture would hold me quaking in fear.

Near nodded, and pulled me up as he stood, too stunned to do much else but follow at this point.

Prodding me into the bedroom was easy enough, as I was almost tugging him in the direction, as I ripped articles of clothing from my body, tossing it any direction that I could without hitting Nate in the face.

I tossed myself into the small bed, initially meant for one, legs open for him to situate himself.

He pressed me back, handcuffing me to a single bar, which suspended my hands far above my head.

The blindfold followed shortly after, and I could feel the excitement, the unjustified fear that took a hold of me.

I sat in anticipation for the final piece of torture on my part, but it did not come.

Instead, what followed was much more pleasant; his lips softly touched mine, tongue shortly after in a battle of brilliant dominance.

"Do you trust me?" I could hear him say near by, but could not feel him. Either way I could do nothing about it other then listen to his unneeded question.

"Yes."

"No gag then."

It made no sense then nor later, then again a lot of things that he said confused me at least a bit.

Something small and recognizable pressed lightly to my mouth. A cigarette. I obediently smoked it, before it was pulled away from my mouth

A loud hiss that only could have escaped my Nia echoed through the room, and I shrieked, trying to sit up immediately, even though I was unable to do quite anything.

His hand covered my mouth before I could make another noise.

They returned to my knees, pulling them up around his shoulders as he settled himself against me

"I just burned myself."

I laughed. I didn't mean to, but I did, as I wrapped my knees around him gently. "Give it to me. I'll kiss it and make it feel better."

Whatever it was he had burned with the cigarette, he pressed into my mouth, my teeth grinding into it along with my tongue all at once.

Taking in a large ragged breath, I found it whizzing past my lips as he entered me fully, shoving me deep into the mattress with a torturous groan.

I twisted beneath Nate, trying to pull my fist out of the handcuffs in vain, settling for a whimpering noise.

He silenced me with a kiss, drawing away before I could draw any extended pleasure from his lips

He continued driving into me, driving me mad with the swift movement.

I wanted the climax as much as he did and I felt a bit cheated and cornered.

Noticing the way I arched into each thrust, he reached down from where he held himself up from crushing me to between my legs, making me quake the moment he found the right spot.

It felt magical. All the stereotypical orgasmic explanations could barely compare to what this felt like.

The back of my eyes turned white and I held on to the wonderful feeling, floating on in the ecstasy.

Nathan, my precious Nia, followed shortly after me, grunting at completion before he collapsed on top of me, completely exposed.

Author's Note:

Song: Crush Crush Crush by Paramore

Please don't judge Hitomi too harshly from this chapter. She's merely a very dominating woman in what she wants and needs. I didn't mean to make her overly controlling woman.

If you're a long time reader of my works, you should know how this all works. For others, or new comers, I'd like to welcome you to the question and answer and suggestion section.

I like some connection to my readers, and so I tend to answer them if I can. And so if any one would like to comment a question or such, I would be very much willing to answer.

Koneko Otome: Hitomi is such a cool character. Through it's hard to picture Near in a relationship

Sarra: Well, you also have to picture that Near is actually in fact 21. Shocking, I know. Him and Lawliet always ate sweets and sat in odd positions so it threw a lot of people off. They sit odd to throw off people, because you can easily id someone based solely on weight and height, which both are quickly destroyed by both how they wear their clothes and sit. Near also throws people off by his coddling, which is because he has no family to speak of and thus has held on to childish actions, IE: toys, to replace what love should have been held by parents or siblings or friends.

Hitomi is a pretty sweet character. At least, I think so, and apparently you too. I always liked the fact that Death Note evened out the evilness between men and women. Although Takeda and Misa both lacked that superb definition in lifestyle. At least with Raito, you knew what he was before the Death Note changed him. That and both of them seemed a bit selfish from the beginning. I don't know, really. I liked Misa, hated her at the same time though. And Takeda just pissed me off from day one.

And I promised a profile, so here goes (I suck at this, truly, I do.:):

Name: Hitomi Rae Hiragana

Aliases: Hito-mira (pet name from Near, in which the hyphened part is 'my beloved'). Hito, and Kira

Date of Birth: June 28, 1989 (23 years old)

Height: 186 cm

Weight: 65 kilos

Hair: Black with red highlights. "Like fire in the sun." Right side bangs edgy and framing her face. Hair layered to her hips.

Eyes: Large. Golden Honey in color

Bust: 60 cm

Waist: 39 cm

Hips: 52 cm

Race: Japanese-Cantonese, Spaniard-Korean

Face: Thin, Heart shaped face, thick lips and large nose. Thin edgy eyebrows.

Body marks and identifications: 12 piercing, 6 in each ear, though she rarely will wear rings in all 12, opting for the bottom 3 holes for usual days. Also has a tattoo of a violet and red lily on her back right shoulder where no one can see it, unless she's wearing a bathing suit and her hair is up in a bun.

Usual clothing: I don't want to call her a traditional Lolita, really though she does carry the style slightly. Her hair is always worn straight. Thin makeup accents make her eyes and lips more prominent. Wears lots of jewelry but not to the point of tackiness. Always in heels, and sometimes boots. Her clothing changes due to work.

There we are. Now go my minions

REVIEW

JA NE  
!T A O R I S A R R A!


	7. Soldiers Decision to Fly Away

I got a lot to say to you

**I'll make a soldier's decision to fly away**

**Load my gun paint my face call me misery**

**I can see the sky light up and the ground explode**

**Got my sights locked in I can see you breath**

**Then I watched you fall and somebody screamed**

**It's the saddest thing when angels fly away**

**I can't be home tonight**

**I'll make it back it's alright**

**No one could ever love me**

**Half as good as you**

**Got a badge from my scars just the other day**

**Wore it proud for the sake of my sanity**

**I could see the flames burn bright from the winding road**

**Like a haunting page from that history**

**Watched the young girl cry and her mother scream**

**It's the saddest thing when angels fly away**

**I can't be home tonight**

**I'll make it back it's alright**

**No one could ever love me**

**Half as good as you**

**(Half as good as you)**

**You can't be strong tonight**

**Love makes you sad it's all right**

**No one could ever worry**

**Half as good as you**

**(Half as good as you)**

**Half as good as you**

**I can't be home tonight**

**I'll make it back it's alright**

**No one could ever love me**

**Half as good as you**

**You can't be strong tonight**

**Love makes you sad it's all right**

**No one could ever worry**

**Half as good as you **

Hitomi's POV:

Groaning, I tried to roll over onto my back.

Nathan had just barely been awake enough to fumble with the handcuffs, opting in the end to just let me unlock them myself, which had proved increasingly difficult in my current condition.

I struggled for hours, breaking off into the occasional sleep every few hours, only to wake abruptly with the thought of how much my body ached with my shoulder blade about to pop out of place.

Finally unlocking the left one with a fumbling click, I was very easily freed, slipping my hand out and unlocking the right and following through with my escape, collapsing into the pillow once it was achieved.

Forced to either cuddle closer to Nia or, for the sake of my sanity, put some close on, as the chill in the room had extended from comfortably frigid to artic freeze, I opted for the latter, knowing fully well that where I lay would soon become a teddy bear, whether it was myself or a pillow, however, was the only difference.

Sighing, I pulled myself weakly out of bed, my thighs stiff and achy from all actions last night.

It wasn't as difficult getting dressed as it was getting him to let go. His arms tightened around my waist as I sat up, pulling him to the edge of the bed. My feet reached out in all and any direction, picking my underwear up here, his shirt there, and my dress closer then any of the rest. I dressed in the three articles, realizing my bra and shirt had somehow got caught up in the fan, which now whirled in a current above the bed.

The shirt over fled the dress, and I ended up rolling up the hem and tying it in back with the tail and sides of the shirt

Standing up, I pried his fingers from my waistline, slipping a stuffed toy between the space I had once occupied.

For once I was glad I wasn't his snuggle toy, as he crushed the fluffy creature to his chest, head tucked to his neck as he strangled the replacement-Hitomi.

Leaning down, I kissed his forehead gently. He sighed softly, and I melted a bit.

"Love you Nia."

"Lr yi Hia…" he mumbled, half asleep still as he snuggled against his replacement-Hitomi doll.

I brushed his air out of his eyes one last time, tucking him in before I left the room.

As quietly as possible, I slid from the room, the decision to go home and shower before I did a relay to get to work.

Slipping my heels on, I opened the door, silently checking my purse to make sure that I had in fact not dropped the Death note anywhere in the room.

It was there, and it made me sigh in relief. I'd have to be more careful from now on, especially around Nate, at least until I got around to burning this notebook.

Hopping down the stairs, I took them two, three at a time until I hit the sidewalk.

It was still dark outside at three in the morning, the moon twisting beneath an awkward eclipse.

No one roamed the streets at this hour, and I clung to my jacket, correction, _Nathan's _jacket, for protection from the air.

My keys jingled off the side of my purse as I walked skippingly down the walkway, an awkward beat to the step I took that could only be attached to pure bliss.

As I walked my way toward my home, something passed across the moon, completely blocking out the light. I turned, intent on spy exactly what darkened my pathway to eternal darkness.

Whatever it was stayed there, and a popping noise sounded off behind me.

I whirled around, searching for the force. My eye caught hold of a small, leather-bound black book, an eerie light to it in the ever-clear darkened night.

I laughed, approaching the book with a smile on my face until I got close enough to read to cover what was very clear Cantonese, the symbols for death marked, scratched into the cover, very clearly.

Leaning down, I picked it up, intrigued. Opening it up, I found a note card, a rose surrounded by daylilies printed on the card with some delicate Cantonese writing.

Pulling out a set of glasses from my purse, I put them on so I could read the tiny sprawl..

_Haven't burned it yet have you?_

Shrieking, I dropped the book, looking around desperately.

Someone knew someone had to know.

Several people down the street peeked out their windows at me, wide eyed as I had woken them up.

I turned back to the moon and the figure was gone, disappeared into the night without a sound.

Before someone came out to investigate, I grabbed the book off the ground, running down the street into an alleyway, which would take me to the back of my building.

_Some one knew._

I ran as fast as I could, hitting several puddles of mud and gook, in order to make it back inside the house.

I slid the door open, slamming it shut as I threw myself behind it.

_Some one knew what I had done._

My chest heaved in desperate pain, and my hand caught my collar once more. The pain twisted like a steak in my heart, willing the organ to rip itself from my breast. I gasped, the air not making it into my lungs as I went dizzy, falling to the ground clutching my chest.

_Shit._

_Someone knows._

I had to get out.

Running into my room, I ripped out a black skirt and belt and a red tank top bra, throwing them on quickly before I followed it with a off the shoulder yellow sweater on, leather boots replacing the heels in case I needed to run.

_I have to get out of here._

_Some one knows._

Author's Notes:

Not much to tell you all today. Updated again. Sprained my ankle somehow that I have no idea how.

Finals suck, might not update for a few days, because I have work and finals now.

Song: When Angels Fly Away by Cold

Review, and I'll thank you

JA NE

!T A O R I S A R R A!


	8. Payback's a Bitch

Hitomi's POV:

If I don't cry, do you think I don't feel?

If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see,

And just because I want someone when I'm alone,

Doesn't mean I'm helpless,

That I can't stand on my own.

How far can we go before we break?

How long can I wait?

How strong do you think I am?

How much can I take of this?

Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?

Or the breath at the end of a kiss?

How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,

You make it harder than it has to be,

How strong how strong, how strong do you think I am?

It's so hard to tell,

What's in your heart?

What you keep to yourself,

Is tearing me apart,

And should I be afraid,

To dream about you?

And if you feel the same,

What you going to do?

How far can we go before we break?

How long can I wait?

How strong do you think I am?

How much can I take of this?

Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist? Or the breath at the end of a kiss?

How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,

You make it harder than it has to be,

How strong how strong, how strong do you think I am?

If I move in any closer,

If you let go and give yourself away,

And if we let this happen to us,

Everything will change.

How strong do you think I am?

How much can I take of this?

Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?

Or the breath at the end of a kiss?

How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,

You make it harder than it has to be,

How strong how strong, how strong,

How strong do you think I am?

How much can I take of this?

Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?

Or the breath at the end of a kiss?

How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,

You make it harder than it has to be,

How strong how strong, how strong,

How strong, how strong, do you think I am?

Hitomi's POV:

Shaking, crying with shuddering sobs, I somehow stumbled my way back to Sakura Tower.

My body ached and my mind quaked and every eye was on me, even if it weren't.

As I walked into the office, my mix-match attire quite accepted by now by my employers, I felt the eyes of each and every one of my coworkers watching my very move.

Pushing the door to my office-dressing room, I shoved myself passed the threshold, falling to the floor weakly, hand gripping my purse so hard it was cutting into my side, my nails biting at my flesh all the while.

I shook violently, the ground beneath me ever moving, as I finally shifted, grasping the spinning chair tightly before I hauled my ass off the ground and into a respectable position one should take in a dress.

Laying my head on the tabletop, I reran through my morning activities to see if I had anything to worry about quite yet. There seemed to me no reason to fret.

I had been careful, for the most part, to conceal the first book. I would have to burn one of them, regardless. It was dangerous enough having one of them on my person at a time, but two would most definitely get me caught.

I could always hide one of them, but two would prove quite difficult.

Distracted by every motion outside my dressing room door, I took out an old book from the top drawer of my makeup filer. It was tattered, but it would at least let me carry the note book around with me for some while without people asking questions, and should I drop the book, it wouldn't draw the finders attention to read it, as it was in a language that, in either the United States and Japan, only a few people could understand.

I carefully shaved out around fifty of the delicately old paper, just a bit wider and thicker then that of the death note, before I slipped the books within it and back into my bag.

I felt quite tired. Truly tired, and not the artificially way that I was used to, having run all the way to work today really did take a lot out of me.

Sighing, I distractedly switched on the television, nothing truly better to do at the moment, as no one had come and got me yet, nor had anyone come and dismiss me from my post.

Skipping through several channels, I stopped at one in particular. The news was on on 29, and a red line flashed dangerously, drawing my eyes to the white texts.

'12 dead in tower suicide. One: Misa Amane.'

My chest tightened at the sight of her name. How could they know what she had felt before she did it. How could she have known that so many would kill themselves shortly after her death.

Or had that been the plan? Had she wanted it to seem that Kira was after her and after that the killings would end?

No that couldn't be it.

Karma was too kind to those of the wicked and I knew Misa well enough to know she would never let her reign end as such.

She died with honor and these people ripped it from her, letting her name be so dishonored that those whom might have remembered her would only pass her name by with contempt, the only thought that would be held of her was the deaths of twelve innocents shortly after hers in the surrounding area.

She continued, a deep smile across her thin lips, hair parted across her thin, vengeful eyes.

Yoko Masumi.

I _**Hate**_ you.

It was a strong word, but I truly did.

She indirectly blamed Misa, alluding to her ever so casually as if her death was nothing at all to speak of.

I felt infuriated, the burning rush deep in my chest driving me on to do what need be, and my hand caught the second death note, spreading it across the table in one sweeping motion.

I wanted her dead; more then anything at that moment I wanted to avenge my closest friend, I wanted her righteously remembered, and not just as the cause of civilian lives.

My hand caught a pen, but I couldn't draw it down to the paper. I felt the power shoot through me, but my hand remained above the paper, trembling as it resisted the assassination.

I gulped, and looked once more up to the screen, searching her eyes.

I knew her to be a cruel woman, but still I searched for any single good truth in her ebony eyes, anything that would prove her death unjust.

I found none, and with a deep, shuddering breath, I pressed the tip of the pen down, my hand so heavy as it moved, I could hear the scratching of the paper.

'Yoko Masumi'

It took an eternity to write her name out, my hand shaking so hard it was impossible to write.

It was easier to dictate her death then the act of realizing it was another human being I was murdering.

I looked up at her once more, noticing the glass of chardonnay at her hand, the golden color sparkling and catching her blatantly whorish red dress.

'Internal hemorrhaging.'

I glanced from the sheet of paper to the screen and then back again, waiting hesitantly for the plays reenactment.

The catlike woman smiled up at the camera before, with her lids downcast, she paled, hand pressing anxiously to her breast. She held out a finger, excusing herself for a moment, reaching for the liquor to soothe her.

The camera withdrew a bit before it zoomed in.

Her thin lips clutched the glass tightly, before she began to exhale it in rapid motions, her shoulders quivering as her lips tightened.

The camera picked out each and every gurgling bubble, and the live television caught it all, broadcasting it nation wide.

One could see the staff rushing about, and I could hear the shouting above, the floor just above my dressing room the very place in which the traitorous bitch was drowning herself alive.

One of the office assistance fought with the cup she held pressed tightly to her face. The screaming continued until her hand finally went slack, the glass dropping ungracefully to the ground as she hemorrhaged from her mouth and nose, the blood flowing faster then they could stop it.

Looking away from the screen, I changed the channel, innocently tucking the book into my purse. I turned the television off and walked to the door.

Without a backward look, I stepped out of the office room and into the main hallway, watching with feigned shock as people ran about, Shiori in a corner rocking as she cried out, her small silver black eyes erupting with tears as Kaoru held her fighting form.

Shiori screamed about her sister and for a moment I remembered that I had harmed another living being. Then in the next, I felt no pity for her, nor her sister.

Approaching Shiori and Kaoru, I replaced my shocked look with a quizzical look, knowing her to be the age of blame.

"Takeda-san!" I called, running up to the stage, where my manager stood in awe, helping the crew push the crowd from the filming stage so the EMTs could manage Masumi.

He looked around, searching for my face, and once he found it, shoved through the crowd to me, grabbing my arm harshly before he hauled me further away back towards Masumi-chan and Hari-san.

He pressed me into a seat, appraising me, before he sighed. "Go home, Hiragana. You're no good to us right now."

"But Takeda-sama-!" I began, moving to stand up.

He pushed me back into the chair. "Ie. Go home. We don't need you where the media can get to you right now. You're not only Hitomi Hiragana, but Misa-Misa's right hand girl. The media is going to have a field day if they get a hold of you, and while you've been running with Amane-sama and Hari-sama, I highly doubt you know how to handle yourself under the media spot light like either of them can."

"Now go home. Stay put until we call you. Tanaka-sama."

Tome's long face peeked out from behind a laptop computer, her short, choppy frosted black hair bobbing with the motion. "Hai, Takeda-sama?"

"Take Hiragana home. See her into her building and then return home yourself. Remain there as well."

"Hai, hai, Takeda-sama." She stood, and quickly collected me by the right arm, hauling me off and out the door into an elevator.

Between us was maybe 3 inches; Tanaka had me practically pinned where I stood leaned against the elevator railing, hands clutching the metal beam behind my back.

"Hiragana-san."

The other woman's face approached me, and she tilted her head to enclose the space between us chokingly. "You wouldn't lie to me, now would you, Hiragana-san?"

"Ie." I answered quickly, staring past her to the blinking numbers of the elevator shaft.

"Then you wont mind me asking you what you were doing at the station building when we all received an email stating that all shoots for the next week have been canceled until Takeda-kun can arrange with the media private interviews in response to Amane-sama."

I gave her an exasperated look, obviously stating the obvious in just a bare look.

"He kept you that late then?" she asked softly, letting me off the wall some, her arm grasping the sleeve of her shirt in a shy way.

I laughed, checking my watch, "I'm lucky I was able to crawl out of bed at all. He's probably still in bed with that doll."

_10:45…._

"Yeah, he should still be asleep."

"Listen, Hitomi. I'm really not supposed to do this, really I'm not. But I think you would be much better off with him then you would by yourself."

"I don't know what my fiancé was thinking when he ordered you to your house, but I'm overriding him. Stay with Nathan where at least someone can be watching you."

As we exited the building, Tanaka held up her arm, hailing a taxi immediately.

She handed him directions, to which the driver took us, pulling along the sidewalk in front of Nia's hotel apartment.

Tome kissed my cheek, before she escorted me up the stairs to his door, and only once the door had been unlocked, was I released, stating very calmly that should I awaken Nate, it would be best if Tome was nowhere to be seen.

The moment she was gone, I felt a chill of relief go down my spine.

I had been nearly found out, only to escape by a hair.

Going into the front room, I opened the fire pit gate, ripping up the first death note beneath the wooden logs. I ignited the fire with a lighter to the first Death Note.

"Hitomi?" A soft voice whispered, drawing my attention quickly behind me.

Nathan, clad in only a pair of lilac boxer shorts, rubbed his head tiredly as he looked at me sleepily.

"Hai Nia-mina?"

I smiled up at him, and he stifled a yawn, his hand waving softly to me before he came down to the floor, snuggling up to my side as he returned to his deprived sleep.

"Good night, mina."

I felt the whisper fall on deaf ears as I watched the fire crackle over the pages of the Death Note, the paper sizzling to ash.

Author's Notes:

Song really didn't fit as much as I'd have liked. But even still it worked well enough for the turmoil of Hitomi.

Song: How Strong Do You Think I Am By Alexz Johnson

So yeah. First person killed by Hitomi's Death Note: Yoko Masumi.

Incase someone didn't quite catch it; Tome Tanaka is engaged to Kyo Takeda. I realize I only threw that in once.

REVIEW

I is tired, so that is it.

JA NE

!T A O R I S A R R A!


	9. Helena

Hitomi's POV:

**Long ago **

**Just like the hearse, you die to get in again **

**We are so far from you**

**Burning on, just like a match you strike to incinerate**

**The lives of everyone you know **

**And what's the worst you take (worst you take)**

**From every heart you break (heart you break) **

**And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)**

**Well, I've been holding on tonight **

**What's the worst that I can say?**

**Things are better if I stay **

**So long and goodnight **

**So long and goodnight **

**Came a time **

**When every star falls**

**Brought you to tears again **

**We are the very hurt you sold **

**And what's the worst you take (worst you take)**

**From every heart you break (heart you break)**

**And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)**

**Well, I've been holding on tonight**

**What's the worst that I can say?**

**Things are better if I stay **

**So long and goodnight **

**So long and goodnight **

**Well, if you carry on this way **

**Things are better if I stay **

**So long and goodnight **

**So long and goodnight **

**Can you hear me **

**Are you near me**

**Can we pretend to leave and then**

**We'll meet again, when both our cars collide**

**What's the worst that I can say**

**Things are better if I stay **

**So long and goodnight **

**So long and goodnight **

**Well, if you carry on this way **

**Things are better if I stay **

**So long and goodnight **

**So long Not and goodnight**

Hitomi's POV:

With a sigh, I leaned over, placing my head on my knees. The fire cackled before me, the evil book, the one that had taken nearly 200 lives, both innocent and guilty, as well as my very best friend, merely ash at the bottom of the fireplace.

I watched, distractedly into the fire as it swirled around the ashes, avoiding them altogether.

Nate snuggled against my side, his head pillowed gently by my legs and lap as he wrapped his bony arms around my knees to support his sleeping head.

He, with his bare chest and thin, long legs, extended his body so that his feet were nearest the fire, the small appendages curling as they welcomed the heat.

My breath escaped in shallow puffs, creating a mist in the chill of the room.

In any other situation, I would have stood and moved to the thermometer to turn up the heat in the room, but as it were, this was more important then my health.

Instead, several thick blankets cloaked us and kept in our body heat.

I could feel Nathan's eyes before I saw them, the large brown orbs searching as I continued into the fire. His lips brushed the tips of my fingers, drawing my soft attention downward to his head perched by my waist.

"'Morning Hito-mira."

"Good evening, Nia-mina."

He looked tiredly to the clock, and noticed that it was in fact eight twenty-nine in the evening.

"You let me sleep that long?"

"You needed the sleep." I answered quietly, continuing my stare blankly, knowing very well that the evidence of the first book was all gone now; I would not be caught.

His fingers tapped a rhythm on my leg and I looked quickly to the ground.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong, Hitomi?" his voice was gentle, as if he were afraid of hurting me if he spoke too loud.

I only shook my head, denying whatever he might think could have been wrong with me. "Just hungry a bit, I guess." A smile settled on my lips and I feigned a happy mood for him alone. "What do you want for dinner tonight."

"You."

I snorted, as I stood up, dropping the remaining blankets over his head while I walked into the kitchen.

"Something sustainable." I muttered, going up to the thermometer, cranking the temperature up to 73 to fight the nighttime chill, before returning detachedly to the refrigerator.

"You're sustainable." I heard him grumble in the other room, before the shuffling noise that signified him getting up himself to use the restroom.

I shook my head, taking out cherries, strawberries, lettuce and other greens, cutting each up and mixing them up into some sort of salad.

There was not much to it; Nathan didn't carry much in the actual food department, and what he did was meant solely for me. When he wanted something decent to eat, I brought it over, or he ordered it.

I would need to go shopping if I expected to be here for an extended amount of time.

Picking up the bowl, I walked back to a calm and mute Nate, his eyes wide as he stared at a screen that flashed brilliant colors in random sequences before it came into one solid being, and continued on with an animation.

I sat beside him and the moment I did so, his hand was in the bowl, grabbing a strawberry off the top. He inspected it carefully, before dangling it up and biting only the butt of the red fruit off, his face scrunching up as he did this, but he swallowed, for my benefit alone.

His face showed intent distaste and he turned back to his television. "I like it better when you've eaten them."

"Nia, you ate the wrong end. Here." I tugged at his arm until he turned and looked at me, where I displayed the smaller end was what you ate, biting off so that the green was all that remained.

He turned back again, "I still don't like it though."

Sighing I settled the bowl down, going back into the kitchen to scourge the kitchen for something for him to eat.

Deciding that a sandwich would be best, I cut one up, measuring out thick bread.

The plastic plate barely fit the sandwich, but it would make do, I decided, as I walked back to the couch near the roaring fire.

When I sat down, I handed him the sandwich, and picked up the bowl that had held my meal.

Peculiarly, all of the red fruits were nowhere to be found within the bowl, nor the pits from the cherries.

I looked at Nathan, and decided that I must not have added them, and perhaps he had liked the strawberries more then he had said at first.

I finished with the greenery, before turning back to Near, putting my head on his hip bone, my hands folded beneath my chin to cushion where I lay.

He looked down; half distracted, but completely intrigued as I played with his bare hipbone, before placing a gentle kiss to the protrusion.

"What's wrong Hito-mira?" his hand pulled my hair back softly, his thumb brushing my temple comfortingly on the way to the back of my head.

I sighed, leaning back down against his hip with another kiss, this one none to gentle, as I nipped it with my teeth.

I wasn't naïve in the least, especially when my fiancé turned to face me, his legs moving so that my head lay completely on his abdomen, my lips at his belly button.

Urged downward and up all at once, I kneeled, arms pressing his hips down in protest to his jutting motion.

He groaned deeply, as he hugged my head to his lap, his waistband between my teeth as I tugged them down further.

Brushing against him, I just happened to look up, a violent red color flashing beside me, silver and black shortly beneath it, as it blurred where it once had been.

I shrieked, kicking off of my leisurely place on Nathan, falling off the couch and onto the floor, scrambling from where the thing had been.

Hitomi………

Desperately, I looked everywhere my eyes could touch; trying to find what it was, what had said my name.

Nathan grabbed my arm so I couldn't go far in my escape.

I could see my surprise mirrored in his eyes; no, that was too true, he was horrified as he followed me onto the floor, pinning me down as I struggled, shaking.

All I could see was two large, feathered leathery-looking wings, jagged edged so much that it looked as if whatever it held would never fly, no matter what size it might be.

"HITOMI! WHAT'S WRONG?!" He shook me, trying to get me to calm down, by horror gripped me harder, chilling me to the bone.

He was having a difficult enough time holding me where I was, and I was quickly gaining ground.

_Silly…silly little girl……….._

Pulling at the hands that held me effectively pinned, I quickly slid my feet up and kicked him in the face, the idea of what was going on not quite running its course through my brain.

As soon as I freed myself, I got a larger sight of what had spoken to me, and I shrieked again, catching sight of golden locks streaked with ruby.

Jumping up, I shot to the one place I knew I'd be safe.

The bathroom door followed me inside, making me slam flat into the bathroom vanity mirror, the pieces severing my upper back.

The door locked, but it shook as it did, whatever it was on the other side desperate to get in.

With a cry, I fell to the floor among the broken glass, and I began to weep, trapped in only 4 by 5 area, with something, as I didn't quite know what it was, wanting in here with me.

As quickly as I could move, I crawled to the window, hitching my left leg over the windowsill, just as two floating legs drifted through the door.

I hurriedly got out of the room and onto a thin edging trim in the buildings brick, shifting enough so that I was still holding onto the window frame, but should whatever it be within look outside, it would not see me.

Closing my eyes, I took several deep breaths calming myself. It would not do if I fell, nor if I even tried to climb down.

I felt my fingernails breaking in the grip I was clutching both the building and the window with.

Looking down, I counted the distance between where I clanged and the ground where people walk.

The chill returned, clutching at my stomach with an iron fist. I had the urge to look up.

Slowly, I followed the urge, shaken, but following.

My eyes caught hold of the familiar feet that had entered the bathroom just moment before.

I was terrified, but I had to continue on, following up the ivory legs to a black-kneed bell-dress, crimson frill peaking out from beneath gently. It tightened to almost nothing, so small around in the waist-area that I could wrap my hands around it easily.

Going even further up, I came across a face I would not forget in an eternity. Large, hollowed out red eyes stared back at me, the only thing that truly changed on her pretty face.

The flesh on her face was thinning, tightened to the bone, but even still, beautiful.

The wings that I thought could hold nothing were suspended, keeping her floating majestically, even though morbidly attired.

"Hello, Hitomi…."

Her voice was hers identically. It was, perhaps the only thing that did not change about her.

"He-Hello, A-a-Amane…"

I gulped, closing my eyes once more before looking to her once more.

I wanted to shriek, but knew better of it, just like I had knew that leaping would do me no good.

A smile spread across her lips, exposing two rows of maliciously sharp teeth.

"Now, to our purpose, my friend."

Author's note:

Hurray me.

Song: Helena by My Chemical Romance

So yeah. To be honest, Hitomi was going to throw herself off the ledge. I changed it, decided this was better.

Hope you all agree.

Any way, Finals are over. Got good grades, I guess.

Will update, but I want reviews.

I haven't seen many for this one.

Till next time.

JA NE

!T A O R I S A R R A!


	10. They All Deserve To Die

Anthony Hope: "Mr

**Anthony Hope: "Mr. Todd--you have to help me--Mr. Todd, please." **

**Sweeney Todd: "Out." **

**Anthony Hope: "Mr. Todd!"**

**Sweeney Todd: "OUT!"**

**Mrs. Lovett: "All this shoutin' and runnin' about--**

**What's happened?"**

**Sweeney Todd: "I had him!"**

**His throat was bare beneath my hand**

**"No! I had him!"**

**His throat was there and he'll never come again! **

**Mrs. Lovett: Easy now **

**Hush, love, hush**

**I keep telling you-- **

**Sweeney Todd: When?! **

**Mrs. Lovett: What's your rush!? **

**Sweeney Todd: Why did I wait!?**

**YOU told me to wait! **

**Now he'll never come again! **

**There's a hole in the world like a great black pit **

**And it's filled with people who are filled with shit **

**And the vermin of the world inhabit it--**

**But not for long! **

**They all deserve to die!**

**Tell you why, Mrs. Lovett, tell you why... **

**Because in all of the whole human race, Mrs. Lovett **

**There two kinds of men and only two **

**There's the one staying put in his proper place **

**And the one with his foot in the other one's face **

**Look at me, Mrs. Lovett, look at you!**

**No, we all deserve to die!**

**Even you, Mrs. Lovett, even I **

**Because the lives of the wicked should be - made brief! **

**For the rest of us, death will be a relief **

**We all deserve to die! **

**And I'll never **

**See Johanna **

**No, I'll never **

**Hug my girl to me-- **

**Finished! **

**All right! You, sir**

**How 'bout a shave? **

**Come and visit **

**Your good friend Sweeney! **

**You, sir, too, sir**

**Welcome to the grave! **

**I will have vengeance**

**I will have salvation! **

**Who, sir? You, sir? **

**No one's in the chair**

**Come on, come on**

**Sweeney's waiting!**

**I want you bleeders! **

**You sir--anybody! **

**Gentlemen, now don't be shy! **

**Not one man, no**

**Nor ten men **

**Nor a hundred **

**Can assuage me--**

**I will have you! **

**And I will get him back even as he gloats **

**In the meantime I'll practice on less honorable throats **

**And my Lucy lies in ashes**

**And I'll never see my girl again**

**But the work waits**

**I'm alive at last**

** And I'm full of joy!**

Hitomi's POV

My chest heaved erratically, as I tried to calm myself down further.

I could hear the calls of the people bellow, calling to one another to come and see what was going on.

Half distant, I could also register Nathan, begging me to open the door, or else come out.

There was a tear in his voice that broke me, but I realized that what business Amane had with me would be much more important then anything I might endure with Nathan.

Her face however, faced the open window, where the curtains blew gently. "Get inside now, before you have more then one terrified person to work with."

I nodded, not quite sure how she spoke to me without moving her lips from their wide, smiling position.

I took her hand, as she offered it, and climbed back within the safety of the bathroom, opening the bathroom door to reveal a shaken Nathan, blood shooting from both of his nostrils.

"Oh MY GOD, NATHAN!"

He pushed past me to get over the sink, as he dripped across the white linoleum.

Dropping to his knees, I turned the water on, running the water till it was icy and then put a washcloth under the drilling water.

"I'm so sorry, Nathan." I kissed his forehead, all the while pushing gently against his nose, pulling his head back into my abdomen to support his neck enough so he wouldn't choke on his own blood.

"I'm so, so sorry. My god, Nathan forgive me-"

His hand grabbed my wrist, and before I knew it, he had me moving into the shower, reprimanding me for not only breaking his nose, but also the hotel room mirror.

A hand pressed me against the tiling, as he turned the cold water on.

Something about my shirt being ruined was muttered, and I could here him walk outside the room, before returning with his keys, a pillow and some duck tape.

He quickly taped the pillow taught to my back, wrapping it so that it wound over my shoulders as well and secured around my abdomen and shoulders.

It was swelling; I could feel the flesh of my back, torn as it was, expanding as I dehydrated, blood ever still gushing out of severed muscles that I found I could not move and over parts of my back I was too afraid to try to touch, the muscles in some places quivering in surreal pain.

He pushed me softly towards the door, which had been opened prior to my coming to it, before I realized completely he wanted me out at his car.

I got in as he did, and my heart began to race as I realized he held my purse and was rummaging through it.

The notebook, although hidden somewhat well, still lay in there, just a shifting of a page away.

He withdrew, two small pale blue plastic beads in his hand, as he threw the stained cloth back at me, leaning his head back.

With a loud hiss, he pressed the tube to his nostril, pushing the paper within into his nasal cavity before doing the same with the other, tears falling effortlessly from his failing eyes.

Twin strings dangled down his chin, and I quickly clipped them off, realizing how odd it would look to see him driving around Osaka with tampons sticking out both of his nostrils.

He drove, silently, his head leaning backward on the headrest to slow the blood flow, and possibly relieve the pain.

The hospital was small, but he called in, explaining breathlessly what had occurred to a head nurse of sorts, before requesting a wheel chair, as he was too afraid to leave me by myself long enough to go inside, retrieve one, and be back.

He amazingly left out how I had gone crazy, kicking him in the face to get away from an imaginary creature, opting to say instead that it was a mild argument between a door which had both broken his nose and thrown me into a mirror.

She seemed to believe him, and soon a tall girl joined us with orange hair pinned up in a bun, an obvious scrub suit on her rail thin frame.

As small as she looked however, spoke nothing of her strength as she lifted me with ease from the car and into the wheel chair, spinning me around, before escorting us into the hospital waiting room.

It was silent in the room, and I felt almost empty there. A couple of premed students passed us, speaking in hushed whispers as the one closest to me brushed against my leg.

The nurse wheeled me to the front desk where the premeds stood waiting to sign in and go upstairs.

The other nurse at the reception desk held a phone up to her face, speaking with a mysterious person on the other line, however she felt compelled to raise her delicate, small hand in a formal wave, before turning back to her paper work and stamping in the two gentlemen, who, until this point, had not looked at me.

The younger of the two, brothers, I noted, held a familiar smile. He glanced between my nurse and I, before he spoke clearly. "Hey, Gina. What level?"

"ER basement, hopefully." My red-haired dictator murmured, a clipboard in hand as she checked over available beds and rooms, "probably a bed-in, as well."

"And this one?" his companion muttered, motioning to Nia.

"Not that bad, probably an office room and put him out. Looks like it's just a break."

"I'll take him then to get his x-ray…" He turned to Near, and waved him into the direction in which he might follow.

My fiancé seemed hesitant to leave me, but as the man tugged at his sleeve once, twice, he relented, throwing a mutually deflated look at me, following the man down a hallway and disappearing.

She smiled up at the remaining doctor and I, settling the clipboard down, "Keito, you think you could bring her downstairs?"

"Don't think I should have any problem. I'm scheduled in an hour to be in the basement in surgery."

"Arigatou, Keito-san." Gina nodded respectfully, returning to behind the office reception desk, appearing very demure in comparison to Keito. She reminded me of my American, attempting carefully to pronounce her Japanese correctly that she put more emphasis on her words then was needed.

As Keito wheeled me away, I stomached the urge to giggle, as I was lifted up on only two wheels.

The elevator shaft shook me as the set of wheels rolled over the edge and the premed student, handsome as he was, spun me into a corner professionally.

I felt cornered and a bit claustrophobic, and held the urge to get up and bolt, until the man leaned over me and pressed a red button, the doors shutting tightly.

"So what did you do?"

His voice startled me, but it was genuine.

I couldn't turn my head to look at him, nor could I spin around and face him in my current condition. I ached, and notably, perhaps, as he leaned over and gently began messaging my shoulders.

I felt his appraising eyes, and let loose a groan of sorts, as his hand dipped down my shirt to my collar, pulling gently in a messaging motion. "Can't speak? Or are you ignoring me?"

He pressed further, and should I have any real control in my arms, I'm sure I would have slapped the man, and hard.

It felt marvelous, but I couldn't relax enough.

Suddenly, a chill ran up my spine, and I instantly knew that Misa had arrived in the elevator with me, her high, tinkling laughter angering me more then my offender.

Her dress jingled, and she glided over to the rail where I might see her, sitting, or perhaps the correct term would be sprawling, there, feet swinging in mid air.

"Go on and tell him, Hitomi." Her voice taunted wickedly. "Tell him you've gone mad, that you're seeing dead people floating outside your bathroom and that they're following you about."

"Come on, Hitomi. Entertain me. Kill him off now. He deserves it. Do it now, Hitomi. Kill him off."

"No." it slipped from my lips like poison and I felt the man freeze over me, removing his hands from their comforting ways around my neck and back.

"I know who you are." The pre med doctor murmured, turning the key of the elevator door so there would be no escape, before dropping the key to the floor where it clanked dangerously.

He leaned over the wheel chair, pinning me where I sat, his tall figure enchanting as he hovered high above me. His lips were thin, but brushed against mine enchantingly in a butterfly kiss. "Hiragana Hitomi, you are beautiful, brilliant…"

"You enchant me…"

I could feel the pressure in my back like it was about to break and I cried out, grinding back upward from shrinking downward into the chair.

In truth, I didn't fear sex with this man, what I feared was the pain, the eternal ripping of my infidelity.

"No… ow…"

He let up before he swept back down and brushed his lips against mine, pressing his hand to the back of my neck supporting my heavy head.

Inward I cried, as he lifted me up from the chair, hand going beneath my shirt as he pealed the tape from my blouse to get further up under the shirt.

With each pealed centimeter of tape, I felt a piece of my reserved self-control falling until he had moved onto the third piece.

Helpless, I willed my legs up, distracting the man from noticing my hand moving in my purse, clutching a pen with all my might as I scrawled his name into what I hoped was the death note, my options very short at the moment, as he only had 7 more pieces of tape until my pillow armor was completely undone.

Willing further then the usual Kira-esk death, I finished with a reprieve for myself, and then his death cause.

He obliged, and I felt him stiffen as if under the control of a spell.

Climbing off of me, he continued to remove the tape and pillow more professionally, before reinserting the key, allowing the elevator to restart and continue its descent.

Misa, who had let everything go on thus far, held herself against the rail as she laughed, her notebook across her lap, her nail to the pages.

She realized that her fun had been ruined, and allowed the book to fall to her waist with a delicate ringing noise before she stood up tally and stepped out, right before the elevator door dinged to signify that we were indeed on the basement level.

He rolled me out and into a room before bowing curtly and leaving.

A sigh of relief escaped my chest, and I felt instantly better, knowing that no one would know I was the cause of the man's death.

Slipping off of the chair and into the bed, I felt my chest tightening as I moved, and so I pinned my own arms against my chest and the bed, my purse beneath me as a well as I sprawled on my stomach.

I buried my face down into the pillow, as Misa sat down beside me, the roughness of her leathery dress chaffing my bare arm.

"_He deserved it."_ She justified, hand blindly stroking my head. _"You had the right to use the notebook, Hitomi. He deserved to die."_

"No one deserves to be murdered. No matter how wretched their life." I whispered into the fabric, terror gripping me to the mattress.

"_All men deserve to die, girl.____They all deserve to die! Because in all of the whole human race, there two kinds of men and only two: there's the one staying put in his proper place And the one with his foot in the other one's face. No, we all deserve to die! __Even you, Hitomi, even I. Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief! For the rest of us, death should be a relief-- we all deserve to die!"_

"No one deserves to be murdered, no one deserves their life to be stolen."

We sat in eternal silence, Misa glaring down at me, as I stared up at her, betraying.

A doctor entered the room, moving up to look at my back. He murmured soft hesitant words as his gloved hands brushed against the ripped muscles in my back, before he withdrew. "It says you and your fiancé came in together. Once he's done, we're going to have him sign you over to the hospital."

"I'm leaving, Hitomi. Call me if you need me."

"Why?" I asked softly, both to the doctor and Misa's retreating form.

"_Oh, you're good…."_ Misa murmured, settling back down on the air conditioner.

My eyes followed her as I listened to the doctor.

"We need him to sign away all previous injury so that the hospital is not held responsible for any future problems due to your accident. As it is now, you may be very well unable to ever move like you were able to. Several lean muscles," here, his hand touched an area of my back to point out where the damage had mostly occurred, making me flinch noticeably, "have been torn, if not severed completely from one another. These muscles control arm, neck, back and torso movement as I'm sure you've already noticed."

Continuing, he began to pull pieces of glass from my back with a pair of tweezers. "I personally, would like to keep you in the hospital until the major lean muscles have begun the healing process. In the mean time, I'm going to prescribe morphine and when your fiancé comes back, we will hopefully have all the glass out and we can have you stitched up and in a proper room."

I groaned, realizing that I was going to be here for quite a while.

A nurse, Gina, I realized, pulled at my arm, a prick in the center of it signaling that an IV port had been inserted before an instant rush of cool liquid slid up my arm, disappearing into my veins. It tingled, and the urge to sleep began to pull at the edges of my being.

Eyelids fluttered before I groaned, turning my head away from the doorway.

"Tired, Ms Hiragana?"

"Hai." It came out soft and low, but he understood it, and gently put a sheet around me where I might be embarrassed should someone, namely Nathan, were to come in and see.

"Go ahead, then. When were done, I promise you'll feel much better, and you should be able to see any visitors you might have."

The darkness was inviting, and I slipped softly into a dreamless sleep, arms loose from the death note, as I subconsciously realized someone was slipping my bag from beneath me and away from my body.

"G'night."

"Good night, Ms Hiragana…"

Song: Epiphany from Sweeney Todd

I do not own Sweeney Todd, nor the lines that Misa quotes. Was inspired by them, and so I decided to use the exact quote, especially with her connection to Kira and Lawliet.

Bet a lot of you all went WTF at Keito, Ne?

I'm not sure if Keito is a name or not, but I figured it sounded like the Japanesization of Keith, which I always thought was a great Bad-guy's name.

Raise your hand if you like this chapter. I personally am raising 2 arms and a leg.

I loved writing this chapter up, which is why its 3 k words.

Anyway I cannot believe that Keito was going to do that, originally he was just going to kiss her and then ask for her autograph, but I decided to go the darker route and have him nearly rape her, that way the new Kira has a new person to kill, and so she can be on her way to becoming a darker person.

Tampons? You ask, right. Well, the idea actually came from a similar situation. One of my friends got socked in the face, and his nose was broken. So, as many people already know, I'm in guard and we guard girls are a bit twisted. We put two tampons in his nose, figuring that the blood wouldn't drip while we drove him to the doctor to get his nose rebroken and then set. And that's my story behind driving a car with someone with a broken nose

Next Chapter: Nia shows back up and Hitomi has a Heart to Heart with Misa, the Newest Shinigami.

Review and I'll love you forever.

JA NE

!T A O R I S A R R A!


	11. Stitches

**Pain- without love.**

**Pain - I can't get enough.**

**Pain - I like it rough,**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.**

**You're sick of feeling numb.**

**You're not the only one.**

**I'll take you by the hand,**

**And I'll show you a world that you can understand.**

**This life is filled with hurt,**

**When happiness doesn't work.**

**Trust me and take my hand,**

**When the lights go out you'll understand.**

**Pain - without love.**

**Pain - I can't get enough.**

**Pain - I like it rough,**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.**

**Pain - without love.**

**Pain - I can't get enough.**

**Pain - I like it rough,**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.**

**Anger and agony are better than misery.**

**Trust me I've got a plan.**

**When the lights go out you'll understand.**

**Pain - without love.**

**Pain - I can't get enough.**

**Pain - I like it rough,**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.**

**Pain - without love.**

**Pain - I can't get enough.**

**Pain - I like it rough,**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing.**

**Rather feel PAIN! **

**I know that you're wounded.**

**You know that I'm here to save you.**

**You know I'm always here for you.**

**I know that you'll thank me later.**

**Pain - without love.**

**Pain - I can't get enough.**

**Pain - I like it rough,**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.**

**Pain - without love.**

**Pain - I can't get enough.**

**Pain - I like it rough,**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.**

**Pain - without love.**

**Pain - I can't get enough.**

**Pain - I like it rough,**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.**

**Rather feel pain that nothing at all.**

**Rather feel PAIN!! **

Opening my eyes, I found myself crying, tears coating the edges of my lashes and soaking the sheet that wrapped gently over my naked figure.

I had been strapped down to my bed; back in a holster so that whatever doctor was in surgery could get at me fully.

The hand straps extended the muscles in my back to their fullest, and the pulling of the ripping muscle was excruciating to endure,

A doctor came in with another man, both dressed in white. They spoke in whispered murmurs, taking me to be still asleep until my jagged breath drew their attention once more to me, and I could feel both of their appraising eyes on me.

"How do you feel, Ms Hiragana?" the old man questioned, prodding gently at my back.

A sharp, electrical pain shot through every nerve in my body and I tried to shake him off, only hurting myself more.

"Argnaaaahh!" I shrieked and the doctor quickly dropped the probing façade, ending properly on the release of me from my encasements.

Once freed, my arms were folded under my chin, and the doctor had me moved to a flat level bed with an inverse suitable to my needs.

My back was fully exposed, and I just barely registered that so was the rest of me, the scratchy blanket that spread across the bed rubbing harshly against my belly as the nurses hefted me up and transferred me.

The other man in the room, approached me, and I could feel a loving hand caress my shoulder, the size and warmth setting the realization that this was my Nia, even through the fog of morphine.

He knelt beside the hospital bed, his hand remaining at my arm as he slid down till it hooked at my elbow, stroking the soft exposed flesh there lovingly like before.

Delicately, a nurse turned my head to a comfortable position to the right, face pointing directly where Nathan's breath panted in spurts, the smell of mint and underlying metallic blood brushing against my face in a calming motion.

I opened my eyes and instantly felt shattered with guilt at the look on his face.

His face was scrunched a bit up, as he looked down at me with large, blackened eyes, the underside and over part of his eyes darkened like a ghoul's sunken flesh. His nose was set and a thin metal band set his nose where it was, indefinitely packed so much that he couldn't breath through his nose.

The feeling of antiseptic stung along the sides of each cut, burning madly as I felt the pull of each stitch, the cleaner dragging along the dulled flesh languidly as each was pulled at relentlessly, hooking the underside of each stitch to make sure each was clean.

A bandage was gently taped across the edge of the wounds, the thick gauzy material cushioning the injured area.

We were told an amount of time until I was to be shifted onto my side; an hour, give or take, the nurse directed, and then after that, another hour I should be shifted to my back, a rice pillow to be put under my spine was placed on the bedside table before she left us to visit one another, Nathan very much able to leave if he so chose.

He tried to draw me into talking, finding my silence disturbing.

Instead, I allowed him to caress my hair back, where he eventually tied it up in order to clearly see my face, which had previously cascaded in front of my eyes, hiding half my vision of him

No matter how much I wanted to, I just could not answer his prodding, loving touches, nor his gentle kisses.

Eventually, he stood, detaching himself from my hand, before pressing a light kiss to my brow and moved towards the door.

With a dejected, depressive soft tone, I murmured, "I love you Nathan."

A shattered breath crawled from deep within my chest. Inwardly, I felt like dying. Instead, I outwardly began to weep, stopping Nate in his position by the door. He turned around, desperate to see my face and I could physically feel his heart pull at his chest, urging him back to sit with me, to comfort me, as I needed.

By now I was certain he thought me mad, but I didn't care much, as I allowed my anguished tears to take on that annoying-obnoxious edge of a tantrum without slamming my hands and feet around on the small bed, but the amount of tears making it very much clear that I was unhappy with the current situation.

He relented, his heart on a taught leash and driving him back to me, where he soon found himself hovering, the need to touch me evident in his posture.

Softly, a hand brushed against the taught, stitch-raised flesh of my ruined back, taking a loving moment to lean down and kiss each scar gently, making my obnoxious crying recede down into mere slight hiccups.

He had, somewhere between kissing my shoulder blades and touching the scabbing wounds, slipped onto the bed with me, cuddling me firmly to his chest in a loving manner.

Comfortable, I sighed and groaned all at once, as he began to massage the very parts that ached so much on me. His delicate hands began kneading the base of my spine, pressing deeply into the tensed muscled flesh, which had contracted in resonating, irrational response to the ripped and torn muscles of my upper back; perhaps it had been my body's way of protecting itself, or maybe even, perhaps, a form of external shock, a fear to be hurt any more.

Whatever it was, Nathan forced it loose, an audible popping noise resonating in the air as he continued his way up my back, softening his grasp on me the closer he got to the stitches, dulling it down to a soft, sweet rub, enticing the muscles to relax further then the morphine had.

His body pressed against me gently, fully clothed in pajamas, the white color almost serene and ethereal.

I slowly began to melt into the bed; further relaxing as Nathan slowly began to pull me closer into his chest, my naked chest nearly flashing the world as I allowed him to roll me onto his chest, his arm shifting to pillow my cresting eyes as I blinked away a few tears, unable to move either of my arms thanks to the morphine.

Nia, ever clever and in tune to my needs and feelings, leaned down to my face, placing a gentle kiss to my nose before trailing down and planting a firmer one on my lips, his hand going to the back of my head to support it and stop me from pressing it back into my injured neckline.

The feeling of his satin shirt against my bare flesh was exquisite, and I found myself rubbing my foot- the one thing I did have control of somewhat- against the pant leg that covered the knee that flowingly separated my legs and create an open, natural stance that was rather comfortable to take as I laid on top of him on the bed.

The pain in my back pulsated in the resemblance of a heart beat, the pulse low and deep, dragging along my flesh languidly, but his hands continued their gentle ministrations, urging the flesh to relax further.

I sighed, snuggling down into his chest as one of his arms wrapped firmly around my waistline, as my white haired fiancé rolled me onto my side delicately, ignoring my soft groan.

"Hm? Hito-mira, you all right?"

"Hurts…" the single word stumbled out of my mouth and I found myself lying on Near's elbow, the hand attached playing lightly with strands of hair.

"I know." A light kiss on the lips, drawing my eyes closed, "It'll get better though you know?"

Opening my lids barely enough to see the lips that had ghosted so casually over mine, my chest tightened once more and I choked down a sob. "Nate- I'm so sorry!"

As far as I could tilt my head up, I pushed my lips to each of the darkened circles that were Nathan's eyes.

I felt awful, being the cause of his grief, and the sight of his darkened lids made me sick; with his dark chocolate eyes and the dark underlying bruising, he could have easily been mistaken for Lawliet, a man that I frequently remember being friendly with my mother and uncle. Still, the change in him startled and sickened me all at once.

The thought that I was the cause of this, that I was one that had hurt him, hurt me more then he would ever know.

"I know." His hand held my head tucked forehead to chin- his lips pressed softly there as he spoke. "I forgive you."

The hand caressing my head gently smoothed all the stray hairs that stuck about. I began to weep anew, the tears tired, and for once, I wanted to push out of Nathan's arms and smack him, cause him physical damage and throttle him, only to make him understand why she felt the way she did.

But I endured, silent tears falling deftly, my arms pinned carefully where he had rolled them, one of the bed near his chest, the other hooked on his waist.

Author's Note:

Song: Pain by Three Days Grace

All right, so it was brought to my attention via one of my friends that they never said that Near's name was Nathan, just that he went by Nate Rivers. I apologize if there was anyone offended that I called him by the full name- it's just that every Nate I have ever known, was actually a Nathan, and so I assumed Near's name was really Nathan and not Nate as well.

Once again, I meant no harm, although I will continue referring to him as Nia, Near, Nate/ Nathan Rivers.

I'd also like to address the problem of Hitomi knowing Nate's alias. So originally, the two of them were going to be Wammy children, in which case she still sort of is. As I'm going to write it now, Hitomi is now a child legacy of the Wammy house, her mother's half brother being Watari.

I actually never thought too much into Nate and Hitomi's relationship, although I have decided now that no matter how strong their relationship in a few years, Nate wouldn't have given her both his aliases and his true name. If it were that she had been a Wammy child, she would know his name outright, and as he has taken up his rank of the new L and his alias Near/Nia, she would know that instantly.

I will make a promise, however, that she will not refer to him as either Nia or Near to anyone that doesn't know him as such, nor will she speak his true name to people that know him as Nathan/Nate.


	12. Whispers in the Dark

Despite the lies that you're making

**Despite the lies that you're making**

**Your love is mine for the taking**

**My love is just waiting**

**To turn your tears to roses**

**Despite the lies that you're making**

**Your love is mine for the taking**

**My love is just waiting**

**To turn your tears to roses**

**I will be the one that's gonna hold you**

**I will be the one that you run to**

**My love is a burning, consuming fire**

**No, you'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

**No, you'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes you know I'm never far**

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

**You feel so lonely and ragged**

**You lay there broken and naked**

**My love is just waiting**

**To clothe you in crimson roses**

**I will be the one that's gonna find you**

**I will be the one that's gonna guide you**

**My love is a burning, consuming fire**

**No, you'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

**No, you'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes you know I'm never far**

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

**No, you'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

**No, you'll never be alone**

**When darkness comes you know I'm never far**

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

**Whispers in the dark**

Shifting on my back, I groaned aloud, rubbing against the softness pressed against my side and belly, irritatingly.

When it didn't release me, I growled, reaching for the medi-remote dully, my movements sluggish due to the morphine that was still pumping through my veins.

I hit a button that I assumed was the call nurse button and the television turned on. The screen made a fizzing sound before it lit the entire room in a foggy blue hazy.

I felt myself squinting to see the image on the screen, the brightness hurting my eyes as the room had been eternally black only moments before. Once my eyes got used to the light, I turned back to look at the television screen, where a bright yellow announcement bar zoomed across the bottom of the screen. It was in Japanese, and it depressed me slightly, my inability to read the kanji that flashed on the streaming announcements. I could, however, understand the lovely woman announcing it. I turned my hand to the side of the remote and scrolled the winding volume control up until I felt Nate begin to move, abandoning the volume control to linger on her words.

"…and in other news, the infamous Kira strikes again. Last night at a Tokyo Bay hospital, Keito Suguro, and intern to the hospital, was found dead over a young patient. Before hanging himself on the iv stand, the janitorial workers say, he smeared several type A blood packets over the wall outside the patients room into the words. 'KIRA IS JUSTICE.' "

Here she paused, looking to the left slightly, as an image appeared to her right of the handiwork of the new Kira. Across the entire wall, the blood was smeared in bold print, as it dripped down the pristine clean wall.

"For obvious reasons, it had to be cleaned up, and we are not allowed to release any images to the public of the body. Following the Kira investigation, is our junior correspondent, Shiori Masumi…"

I felt on edge all of a sudden as the small girl straightened herself further then I knew she could. "Thank you, Takeda-san."

Her thin, bony face turned on the camera, her violent black eyes so much like her sister Yoko's. I felt pity for the child for a moment until she spoke. "As many of you may know by now, my sister, Yoko Masumi, was brutally murdered yesterday by means of Kira. This is for you Kira; no matter who you are, no matter where you are, I will find you, and I will avenge my sister's death."

I laughed aloud, and it startled Near awake. As he shot up I mewled in pain, and he quickly averted his eyes from the screen to my relief. "What's wrong Hito-mira?"

A hand twisted in my hair lightly, curling along the base of my neck, encouraging me to speak to him, however gentle or soft I could manage.

"Hurts." I lied through my teeth. In truth, my back had dulled to a bare ache, the more annoying situation was my unfeeling fingertips and unmovable legs.

Softly, he kissed my neck, reaching for the call button. "I'll call for some more morphine, then."

"No!" it sounded like a gurgle, as I hadn't been quite able to gain all of my nerves working in my tongue. He looked at me incredulously, but relaxed a bit, settling back into his position.

He looked at me exasperated, surprise emanate in his facial expression..

"I don't like it." I explained carefully, realizing he might be able to understand if I put this gently. "I hate feeling trapped. I can't breath again."

His lips closed onto my jugular, his tongue darting out in a soothing manner, running slow-circled strokes down to the edge of my collar, where he lingered slightly, before crawling into the crook of my head and neck once more, snuggling me to him.

"Try to sleep some more?" he pulled me up, rolling me back to me side to rest against both his arm and his chest.

I tried not to groan as he spread my legs into a comfortable position around one of his, widening my stance so there wasn't so much weight distributed to my back

"Can't."

"Come on Hitomi." He pleaded gently, prodding me in the arms as he pulled one against his chest and the other around his waist. "I'll hold you, watch over you. You need the sleep."

"What time is it?"

"Sleep. Or I'll call the night nurse in."

Putting my head back down, I shut my eyes soundly, listening to the sound of his deep breathing. His chest rose and fell, moving against me in a way that soothed rather then excited, and my hand tightened its hold on his shirt sleeve, the material slipping between my immobile fingers and those that actually worked correctly but with no feeling.

Something shifted behind us and settled, the sound of tinkling startling me slightly.

"Hm?" Nia murmured softly, his hand rubbing the bare sides of my ribcage through the pale pink silk nightshirt that he had forced.

"You rubbed a soft spot. It tickled." His hand stopped its movement, settling down on the in slope of my hip to waist.

My lips brushed against his chin, before he moved downward to press his lips to mine chastely, before holding me a bit firmer. "Sleep now."

Sighing, I went back to 'sleep.'

The melodical tingle continued, but I ignored it, choosing instead to force myself into a deep, unbreakable sleep to please Nia.

_**(LATER THAT DAY)**_

I awoke the next day to a woman screaming at the top of her lungs.

Moaning deeply, I shielded my eyes from the onslaught of light as the morning nurse came in to check my vitals.

She grabbed Nathan around the arm and yanked him from the bed, dropping him on the ground before he was even awake.

Shifting to the door, she called for security to come and remove the intruder that had been found in my bed. Her long, grey-lined hair was pulled into a taught bun, and she appeared to be a force to be reckoned with.

"No-!" my voice croaked from disuse, trying to draw her attention. She turned her aged face back to me, and faltered against the doorframe.

"What, what girl?" the nurse demanded, staring me down.

I wilted into the pillows, tiring already of this room, of these people, of this bed. "That man is my fiancé, and it would best of you to right him. He's done nothing wrong, and I asked him to come to sleep with me."

The woman looked exasperated, but she understood, leaving the room as she mumbled profanities about unmarried girls sleeping around and how he had no right to be in the bed.

She walked to the nurses station, and Gina got up and came in instead.

"Everything alright, Hiragana-san?"

Coming to my side, she rolled me onto my stomach, making sure my arm was folded out in front of me to make sure I wasn't smothered. Taking care to roll my shirt around only the injured site, she tapped the bandage to see if any blood seeped. It did not, so she pealed the tape off of my back, before throwing it into the medi waste bucket.

"Sad thing happened last night. Surprised you got any sleep last night." I winced when she poked the scabbing wound.

"Why's that?" I asked, knowing fully well what happened.

Misa moved to stand beside Nathan, her hands on his shoulder. Out of my peripheral, I saw him shudder, looking to where she stood invisible to all but me before he looked back at me worriedly.

"Keito-san, the doctor that brought you in, committed suicide last night. Right in the room beside yours, actually. News reporters and Nurses and Janitors have been running up and down this hall like cockroaches under floorboards for nearly five hours now."

I heard Misa's tinkling laughter, as she twisted about, clutching her sides.

"_**Humans are soooo pitiful, Hito-chan. Remember that."**_

My eyes followed her around the room as the nurse applied a new bandage, taping it in place.

She stood up straight, her curly red hair clipped at the base of her neck. "Rivers-san?"

Nate shook his head, drawing from his silent reverie. "Huh?"

She flashed him a soft smile, "Help me roll her back onto her back? I need to make sure that she doesn't re-rupture the rips before I settle the bed angle to sit up for the day."

"_**He deserved it, they all do. Don't regret the past, they all will go to Meu."**_

Her eyes looked down at me, noticing the painful expression that marred my face once they had me settled on my back. "Is it painful?"

My eyes looked to Misa, finding the question suitable to what I was thinking as well.

If my victims passed on without pain, I would feel much better about the number I would murder. If I were to find out that their deaths were slow and inhumane, I might be lead to not touch the notebook again.

Not that it changed those I had already killed.

"_**Depends on their means of deserve. Keito died horribly. Yoko, the same."**_

I shook my head no, looking at Gina, who looked at me incredulously.

She took m right hand and directed me to squeeze when she tapped a certain finger. When I gave no response, she shook her head. "Did a night nurse give you any more morphine?"

"No," Nathan answered for me, as I opened my mouth to speak, "I asked her when she woke up the first time if she needed any to go back to bed. She requested none."

"Any other medication?"

"No none." He looked at me with a reassuring smile, though I could see through it to the boy that was shivering with fear for me.

"Birth control." It came out lax and mumbled but the understood it anyway, "Taken at lunch."

She picked up the chart, scanning it before nodding slightly, "That's it then. We're going to need to get a blood test done, just to be sure."

Bowing slightly to Nia, she turned, leaving us alone to go retrieve a needle and possibly blood vials.

I gulped, before pulling my bottom lip in between my teeth, jaw trembling slightly in fear. Nate picked up my hand, stroking the skin between my thumb and my forefinger.

"It'll be alright. One small prick and then that's it."

Despite is relieving voice, felt the sickness drawl in my stomach as soon as the woman swiped the cleaning cloth across the bridge of my arm before the sharp prick made me jump noticeably.

Having her blood sample, Gina left us once more, taking her needle with her.

I grumbled something about wanting to take a short nap, turning my head away from him, as I shut my eyes directly.

I could hear the shuffling of him standing up, scuffling over to me. His lips pressed against my forehead before murmuring that he would return in an hour or so with my lunch, as I had missed breakfast.

The door clicked and my eyes shot open, all the more intent, and, in a sense, focused to my mission.

"Misa."

"_**Hm?"**_

Her face looked up shocked at me, surprised that I recalled that she was still there.

"Bring me the Notebook. It's time for Judgments."

She shrieked with laughter, before floating out through the wall, heading directly inland towards the apartment, her laughter still audible for several minutes.

'Yes….' I thought darkly, drawing up my knees to my chest as I stared at the still playing television, criminals' faces flashing before me in a rhythmic motion. 'A new Kira may have arrived. I will build up an army, and thus, will be born on Justice that all other Kira have forsaken.'

"If I'm going to risk everything," I justified to myself, "I'm not going down by myself."

Author's notes:

So how'd you like it?

I'll be honest; I don't like writing Hitomi into the role of Kira. But it makes a good story, full of turmoil and lost.

I'm a bit irritated that this story has yet to gain Reviews. On chapter 12, I expect to see more. If you're reading, please take the time to give me a heads up, if not I'll know you're not interested enough in the story, and I might just abandon it for a later date when it indeed becomes better liked.

Song: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet

Give me some ideas for criminals that should die, if you were Kira. They can be real or fake for all I care, but I'd like to know why they deserve to die.

Hitomi is having a problem with settling into the role of Kira, and I'm sure I'll need some justifications sometime down the line.

Short and Simple: REVIEW AND I SHALL LOVE YOU!!

JA NE

! – T A O R I S A R RA- !


	13. I'll Follow YouBut I'll keep losing Me

"DAI

_**Author's note: I'm sorry but we're not with Hitomi at the moment. Completely different person, though I think you'll enjoy this surprise.**_

**I don't know who I am anymore. **

**My world starts and stops, right outside your door. **

**I'm feeling weak, and I can't sleep, tonight. **

**Never thought that I would ever feel this way. **

**I'm hanging on to every word that you say. **

**And I'm beaten down, **

**I come around.**

**One look in your eyes and I'm saved.**

**Whatever you want, **

**I want, **

**Whatever you feel, **

**I feel**

**I follow you, **

**I follow you**

**I follow you **

**But I keep losing me **

**You've taken all control of everything I know. **

**And I miss the days where I was happy on my own **

**When I could breath, **

**When I could dream, **

**So break my heart and give me back my soul!**

**What ever you want, **

**I want. **

**What ever you feel, **

**I feel, **

**Cause I follow you**

**I follow you **

**I follow you **

**But I keep losing-**

**Where ever you go, **

**I go. **

**What ever you need **

**I need, **

**See I follow you, **

**You know I do, **

**I follow but I keep losing me **

**I can't face it anymore**

**Just give and then you take I break**

**What's it take-**

**Don't fake you know its true**

**I don't wanna be like this**

**I'm invisible**

**One kiss and I was gone**

**And now I feel so wrong. **

**Whatever you want, **

**I want. **

**Whatever you feel, **

**I feel.**

**I follow you**

**You know I do**

**I follow you**

**Whatever you go **

**I go**

**What ever you need, **

**I need, **

**See I follow you**

**You know I do**

**I follow you but I keep losing me**

**But I keep losing me **

**But I keep losing me**

**The love in you's a sacrifice, **

**It ends up killing me.**

"DAI!" a muted woman's voice boomed, banging on the door loudly. It shifted slightly on its hinges, noting the urgency the elderly woman was exerting.

She continued beating the door, gaining little to no attention from the occupant of the room within. Decidedly, the woman reached up, unscrewing the hinges from the door before yanking the bulky door from its frame, resting it against the hallway gently before she stormed into the room.

"Daisuke Saiha! Wake up this minute! You're going to be late for school!"

Groping around the bed, she found a thin, lanky arm, wrapping her fingers around it tightly before dragging it out from beneath the covers. Before the boy had enough time to grasp something to remain within the bed. She threw him the floor unceremoniously, letting him bounce slightly as she began straightening his bed up dismissively, forcing the boy to go get ready for school.

Grumbling, he stood up, scratching his thick, full black hair with a willful yawn, making it very evident to his mother that he would have rathered sleeping much longer.

Stumbling towards the bathroom with a crumpled school uniform, Daisuke began unbuttoning his top until it fell deftly to the cold bathroom tile just as the door slammed shut.

"Ahno, is this all so necessary, Raito-sama?" the boy muttered, scrutinizing his reflection, noticing every blemish and crease that was now new to his youthful face.

"_It is needed, if we are to aid Kira in the end." _

A shadow passed through the walls, the figure great deciding to recline on the bath's railing, the tall frame sprawled delicately as far as it could.

"_That is what you wanted, isn't it, Dai-kun? To help me in the end?" _The newer Shinigami laughed menacingly, exposing two rows of razor sharp teeth, _"It's what you always wanted, isn't it?"_

"Aa." Daisuke agreed, leaning forward as he rummaged through his bath bag. Finding what he wanted, he applied a thick line of liquid eyeliner around his eyes before he began his daily regiment of concealer for the newly upraising scars and wrinkles on his face. "I just wonder sometimes if it's all worthwhile what we do, you know."

"_Hai."_

Raito had taken accustomed to answering Daisuke in single syllable answers, finding it too tiresome to explain everything to Dai multiple times, and despite how much it annoyed him to no end not knowing what his idol was thinking, he figured it was too complicated to understand anyway, and left the mater alone, opting instead to tidy his appearance before exiting the bathroom and running down the hallway towards the front door, Raito short behind.

His mother, aging past her prime years ago, was bent over the table, fussing over her youngest child, who, despite the age gap between eldest and youngest, had the dulled qualities of his eldest brother.

Walking past her at the kitchen table, his five siblings looking to him wide-eyed as he grabbed the lunch box she had made him rushedly, moving for the door before anyone could stop him.

He could physically feel his mother's eyes follow him to the door before she hurriedly squawked out his name, "Dai! Come straight home!"

"Hai hai, okasan. Ja ne."

As quickly as the boy could, he rushed out the door, slamming the door into Raito's invisible face, forcing the Shinigami to phase through the thick metal door to follow Daisuke down the street.

A large smile spread across the boys youthful features, pulling at the delicate lips the smoothed over delicate white teeth. He turned the broad smile up to Raito, intending it for him, though anyone around would honestly believe him to be just smiling at the sky or at the fortunate good weather.

"What are we going to do today, Raito-sama?" the sound was close to a whisper, no more then a slight hitch in his breath, drawing no attention from the crowds of people lining the streets.

"_Exactly what we do every day, Kira-san. Today we're going to take over the world!"_

"Hai aa..." Daisuke quipped quietly, pulling on a teal headband to hold his unruly black hair out of his face.

His briefcase tapped his calf reassuringly as he walked, the weight a blessing on his heart; all worry having been long been tossed out with the knowledge that the one thing that could end his life was brushing against his leg, a thin piece of leather the only thing separating him from the dark magic of his Death Note.

Coming up the school stairs, Daisuke managed to reach the top, dodging familiar and still yet random girls whom seemed to fling themselves in any direction that even rumored to have him within it.

Pulling the glass doors open, he slipped into the small sanctuary as he made his way towards the language hallway, ducking down into the crowd as it drugged him from the doorway and into the pulsing hallway, efficiently separating him from his Shinigami.

My nose twitched irritatingly, as I watched his master look about frantically before finally catching hold of the spiky black hair, and shooting towards the boy.

Neither spied me, and I preferred to move through the walls, keeping my eyes ever on them without their notice or their eyes staring at me as if I had some debt they deserved.

Following them, I noticed how distant Raito kept from his human, though through the crowd they always touched, seeming to try to have some sort of connection to one another other then one of physical affection, though I noticed the human held some sort of affection towards his Shinigami.

Right as the boy came across his classroom, a girl shrieked with glee, her head bobbing through the crowd as she leapt up and down, trying to catch any sight of the boy.

Her curly blue hair stuck out awkwardly in the crowd of black and grey, the ringlets up in dual ponytails that reached mid back, puffing out like wings on her back.

Thin, bony arms waved up and down as she lunged towards Daisuke, tackling him into the doorframe awkwardly.

Daisuke twitched, obviously in pain as his body smashed against the wooden door.

"O-Ohayou, Haru-san," Daisuke ground out, fumbling with the handle pressed against his back like a knife. The girl seemed oblivious, instead choosing to lean up and capture his jaw between her fingers, as she looked him over like a piece of wares.

He seemed not to mind so much, not like Raito had when we were younger, but he had an edge to his face and spine that just reeked of annoyance.

"I am so happy that you finally agreed to go on a date with me Dai-kun! Now we can start our life again! Then we'll get married! Then we'll have children together, only to then grow old together! Oh Daisuke!" her arms clamped around his neck, efficiently making him gulp for air.

"_I see you Miiissssssaaaa…."_

Jumping only slightly, my attention drew from the boy and his human pet, to something much more sinister.

For the first time in over a year, Raito Yagami was looking into my face. And by no means was it a pleasant feeling.

I gulped, forcing a nonexistent lump down my throat as his large gold eyes bored into mine, hollowing me out and filling me with a dreaded feeling of doubt and fear.

The Death notes slipped and tugged eagerly in my hands, Hitomi's on top for certain, as the ruby cover stuck out anywhere.

"_What are you here for, Misa?"_

I floated down to him, noticing even further the hold the girl had on his human, her right leg hooked tightly over his hip in an attempt at seduction.

He seemed pleased to see me, if not marginally so, and so I continued. The boy somehow managed to break free of the girl, slipping into the homeroom before Yui Haru could manage to rip any of his clothes off.

A smile grassed my lips as I passed through the classroom wall, Raito on my tail, bumping earnestly into my jagged wings in an attempt to pass me up so I couldn't reach his human.

"Misa, I swear to Kami-"

He moved to swat at me with his tail, but his human cut him off short. "Ano! Kira-san, who is that you're talking to?"

"Yes, Raito-kun… Lets tell your faithful human about me. Perhaps… Perhaps I'll drop this notebook…"

Raito lunged for the notebook that hung dangerously over the idiotic child. I lifted it just in time, tapping it to my chest. Safely, the notebook rubbed against the bare skin of his hand.

Visibly, he shivered from the touch, moving his hands to hold himself.

"Why, Raito, I'm surprised you don't know yet…."

The boy looked up to me, his large emerald eyes catching the worst parts of me in horror.

"I'm here to meet your human…."

The pressure in the kids head changed, and those lovely eyes lulled into the back of his head, signing his unconsciousness before he slid from the desk to the floor in a cold faint.

Song: Losing you by Diego

Note: I do not own Pinky and the Brain. It belongs to Warner Brothers Inc, and not me, your Petty Authoress.

I had a good giggle while I typed up this chapter, really I did. A friend and I were having the ultimate Death Note conversation/debate and several things came up that could be connected to the show.

WWII, Pinky and the Brain, Spongebob Squarepants, and other quirky subject. Each were rather odd and pointy, but fun, nonetheless.


End file.
